<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shy girl and naughty demon by anamera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625922">Shy girl and naughty demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamera/pseuds/anamera'>anamera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Ejaculation, Kda, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Watersports, Yuri, smutty smutty smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamera/pseuds/anamera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming from her rather sheltered life in the Kinkou order, poor, innocent Akali just doesn't know how to deal with all the lewd attention some of her KDA bandmates give her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Itch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akali flung open the door to the K/DA lounge, her face a mask of frustration. Another day, another gig with the gals, and another beyond embarrassing meet up with the fans. <em>Like really. Why does this happen every single time? Seriously, Ahri and Kaisa and Eve get allllll the attention, and everyone just ignores me. Four hours with the fans and all I get are two sweaty, greasy baldies? </em> </p><p>Akali sighed, lying back onto the sofa and kicking her feet up.</p><p>
  <em>I just don’t get it. I’m not ugly, right? And I’m definitely not scary. Do I smell?</em>
</p><p>She raised an arm. Her cheeks flushed. Okay, so maybe she did, just a bit, but in her defense, it was really hot with all the people milling about and with the air conditioning not working. She shook her head, tossing her hat aside and freeing her hair. <em>Even I’m sweating a bit, and I’m the dry one of the group.</em> <em>Not like that pig Evelynn!</em></p><p>“Did you say something?”</p><p>Eve’s face was suddenly above her, an ever present smirk decorating her lips.</p><p>
  <em>Did I say that aloud by accident?</em>
</p><p>“Nothing,” Akali grunted in response.</p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>Eve stood straight again and walked – no, <em>strutted</em> – around the sofa and seated herself unceremoniously on Akali’s legs.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“You’re so cold to me…” Eve pouted, though her cutesy expression of woe didn’t quite reach her eyes. “You were staring at me so jealously earlier, I thought you actually hated me.”</p><p>Akali rolled her eyes. “Puh-lease. Like I’d be jealous of someone getting felt up by a bunch of middle-aged neckbeards. I don’t even know how you can stand being surrounded by sweaty, gross men.”</p><p>Eve leaned in and cupped Akali’s chin. Her skin glimmered in the neon colored light.</p><p>“As opposed to being surrounded by sweaty, gross women, hmm?”</p><p>Akali batted Eve’s hand away. “Being surrounded by stinky people in general is gross.”</p><p>“Lighten upppp, ‘kali,” Evelynn’s voice was a sultry gush in her ear. “If you act so prudish, people might think ya came from like, an ancient order of monk-like ninjas or somethin’.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s not like that’s the case at all.”</p><p>The smirk shifted to a positive grin. “You just don’t know how to deal with attention. Obviously no one ever gave you any. Bet you’ve never even let anyone <em>touch </em>you before either.”</p><p> </p><p>Akali rolled her eyes. “Pervert.”</p><p>“Seeee? You’re being a prude again. How’re ya ever gonna connect with the fans like that! Seems like nobody ever taught ya how to be sexy.”</p><p>“Not my fault. I never had anyone I needed to appear attractive to. You should’ve seen how obsessed Shen and Zed were with each other. And before you say it, Kennen is totally not my type.”</p><p>“Then who is? You’re not gonna tell me you’re into that edgelord Kayn, are you?”</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“Then maybe a munchkin like Teemo? Or,” Eve held a hand over her mouth, mock gasping, “do you like girrrlllss?”</p><p>The lusty demoness perched herself over Akali, grabbing her friend’s wrists and holding them above her head. She leaned in close, first sniffing at Akali’s neck, then toward her armpits.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Mmmm. Musky.”</p><p>“Rrrgh, stop!”</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>Akali squirmed and struggled, but the strength quickly left her as soon as she felt Eve’s tongue ghosting over her cheek. Something stirred within. What was it? <em>Hot. Hot hot hot. </em>It was like… a heat that wasn’t heat, spreading through her quickly sensitizing flesh.</p><p>The other girl’s breath was hot and breathy, right up against her ear.</p><p>“Mmm. It’s not a secret, ‘kali. I know the reason you’re always staring at me. And I know why you’re not struggling right now. You’re more than strong enough to stop me, but the truth of the matter is, you don’t want to. You <em>like </em>it when I do this…” Eve put a finger to Akali’s lips, then trailed it down, cupping her heaving breasts.</p><p>“And this.” The finger went down, turned into a palm, caressing her inner thighs.</p><p>“And this too.” At the juncture of her legs, the finger turned into a pair, gently, very gently pressing into the fabric of her shorts.</p><p>Akali shut her eyes and lay still, heat coursing through her. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, each pulse making her head throb with some kind of alien sensation, almost like pleasure, but something more fiery, a swell of desire. She felt like she was turning into a big ball of heat, everything throbbing with her ever quickening pulse – the heaving of her chest – the tensing muscles of her abs – and down there, her quickly swelling nub of joy that Eve was grinding her fingers into. Above her, the other girl’s body was close, nearly pressed against her own, smothering her breath and making her lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and her scent and the <em>heat</em>. It was hot. So very hot.</p><p>Even with her eyes closed, she could still picture Eve’s pretty face above her, the gentle swells of her cheeks curved down into the point of her chin, a perfect pixie shape beneath the golden gleam of her eyes. Such a <em>dirty </em>face… but such a pretty one too. A glamorous visage of lust, with lips red like roses and sweet like strawberries. It was just a peck on her lips, but the lingering taste was like candy. So sweet.</p><p>Suddenly there was a rush of cold. Akali’s eyes flew open and she drew a deep, shuddering breath. Eve was standing again, that infuriating smirk etched onto her face as calmly as ever.</p><p>“Just kidding. I was only teasin’.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Akali panted. “… fuck you.”</p><p>“Fuck me yourself,” Eve batted her eyes at her very flustered friend. “Or don’t. It’s really up to you.”</p><p>Akali glared, but said nothing. Eve stifled a laugh.</p><p>“See? Poor little ‘kali’s got no clue how to handle attention.”</p><p>“I… rrrrrrrr.”</p><p>“Oooooh, so scary.” Evelynn stood with a little twirl, giving Akali a glimpse of her sumptuous body. She paused for a moment, as if waiting, but was met with her friend’s hard – and slightly befuddled – stare. “Guess I’m not wanted hereeee. Well, I’ll be in the shower if you need me.”</p><p>And just like that, she was gone. Akali sat back, chewing on her lip. She put her hand down, between her legs, but then stopped. She let it rest there, choosing instead to close her eyes and remain still. The pounding in her chest slowly ebbed, but the lingering scent of Eve’s sweat still tickled her fancy. In her mind, that demon of lust was still there, her pretty face frozen in a mask of smugness as her deft fingers worked their magic. A varying rhythm… tension and release… and heat.</p><p>Without even realizing it, her own fingers sprang to life, finding the bulge of her clit poking through her clothes and rubbing cautiously against it. She was awkward and clumsy, yes, but lost in that fantasy, it somehow didn’t matter. Tension and heat. She was so <em>hard</em> down there, her muscles knotted so tightly she felt almost numb. Wetness seeped through her clothes, a dampness that had nothing to do with the sweat now glimmering on her skin and beading on her forehead. She was hot… <em>so </em>hot…</p><p>But that was it. She tried and tried, but that was it – she was stuck in a limbo of heat with no escape. Her helpless pawing continued to no avail, finding no release. Reluctantly, and almost subconsciously, the jerking motion of her hands slowed to a halt.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p>It was nearly midnight when Akali returned to the dorm area, still sticky and gross from the little fun she had had with Evelynn earlier. She cast a glance at the door to the lust demoness’s room as she passed it, chewing on her bottom lip. <em>Well…</em> the thought lagged in her head, too slow to finish before her feet carried her away.</p><p>She headed toward the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked behind her for… she didn’t know the reason. She turned on the shower and stepped in, instantly shivering as the icy water made contact with her bare skin. Akali cursed under her breath and stepped back. <em>That bitch Eve always uses up the hot water! I guess I should’ve joined her-</em></p><p>She slapped herself, hard.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid! Don’t be so dumb, Akali. Who the hell needs her anyway? I’m fine by myself. I’m fine alone. All alone. Just fine.</em>
</p><p>She stepped out of the shower, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Okay, so even she had to admit that she looked a bit frustrated.</p><p>
  <em>Just relax. Come on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m strong and independent. I don’t need her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Besides, what was that whole “obviously nobody ever gave you any attention” spiel? What a bitch. Plenty of people love me! And I’m plenty attractive. Way hotter than that pig- well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, okay, she’s really pretty… mmm…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t deny it. But fuck her. I don’t need her.</em>
</p><p>She took a deep breath. Her reflection stared back, now cold and aloof.</p><p>
  <em>I could live with being the cool, untouchable one. I don’t need anyone else. I’m not an attention whore, like that slut Eve. I’m comfortable with myself. I feel good in my own skin.</em>
</p><p>Her eyes trailed down. She cupped her breasts, the same way Evelynn had earlier. They were a modest size, but nicely shaped, if she felt comfortable enough to judge her own body. <em>No need to compete with Ahri’s ginormous honkers anyway.</em></p><p>Her abs were nicely toned - she was, after all, the one who spent by far the most time in the gym, and she should’ve been the strongest one of the four. Yes, she should’ve, so what was with her earlier helplessness against Eve? <em>Hmph.</em> <em>I wasn’t really trying. One of these days, though, I’ll tie her up and put her in her place.</em></p><p>Her hands ran all over herself. There was some hair down there – she had trimmed it enough that it wouldn’t show through some of the swimsuits that they used for photoshoots, but nothing more than that. <em>I wonder if Eve shaves. I guess she probably does.</em></p><p>The image ghosted in front of her eyes, Evelynn’s nude body, a slender, feminine form with soft curves abound and smooth, flawless skin. There she was, spreading her legs, not a hair in sight to block the view of her pretty little pussy, arching her back as she put a finger to her clit-</p><p>Akali caught herself in the motion. She reluctantly forced her hands away from her crotch, wiping the wetness away on her legs.</p><p>
  <em>Why stop? You know you want it.</em>
</p><p>She could imagine her friend’s voice in her head. <em>She’s teasing me like she always does.</em></p><p>
  <em>If you want to fuck me, I’ll be here waiting for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know you want it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You must be really backed up, fingering yourself like that while fantasizing about me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look at how wet you are. You look like you’re about to burst. </em>
</p><p>Akali moaned and clenched her legs together. Her clit throbbed achingly hard. Placing her hands on the counter, she rubbed her thighs against one another, back and forth, the shlicky slipperiness of her arousal running down her legs and making her skin glisten.</p><p>
  <em>Eve…</em>
</p><p>There was a knock at the door. Akali’s eyes flew open and she grabbed her towel, wiping between her legs.</p><p>“Akali, you done yet?”</p><p>“Yeah. One sec.”</p><p>Akali wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door. “All yours, Kai’sa.”</p><p>“Thanks- hm. Do you smell that?”</p><p>“Smell what?” Akali fought to keep the redness from her cheeks.</p><p>“It smells like cunt in here.”</p><p><em>Blunt as ever, this girl. </em>“Maybe Eve was frigging herself off in here earlier.”</p><p>“Maybe, that does sound a lot like her. She is one horny demoness, is she not? Even Ahri only masturbates once a day.”</p><p>“Uhmmm right.”</p><p>“What? I am simply saying it how it is. We all jack off sometimes, just some of us more than others. You are not going to tell me that you do not, are you?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t, but…” Akali shivered. She pushed her thighs together again, feeling more wetness slowly seep out. “That’s not really the point. Anyway, I’ll let you shower in peace. I’m off to bed. Goodnight.”</p><p>Akali shut the door behind her in a hurry without waiting for Kai’sa’s response. The very vivid image of Eve masturbating threatened to overwhelm her, but she quashed it without really knowing why and headed back to her room.</p><p>Sleep did not come easily that night.</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p>
  <em>I’m not that big of a prude, am I?</em>
</p><p>The thought lingered in Akali’s head as the days passed into weeks. Was it just her, or was literally everyone else a lewd pervert? It felt like around every other corner, she’d catch Ahri and Kai’sa making out in the hall, or getting hot and handsy with a lucky fan, or sauntering around nude without any concern, or watching obscene hentai, porn, or whatever on the big screen in the lounge, or – <em>ah fuck.</em></p><p>It seriously felt like the universe was set out to make her life miserable. It was just… there was the sound of moaning and the smell of sex <em>everywhere</em> in their little studio, and she just couldn’t get the lewd <em>thump thumps </em>or the pungent, musky odors out of her head at all. Worst of all was Eve’s little teases, her small glances, her soft touches, her sultry voice… that infuriating smirk!</p><p>Akali groaned. It seemed like her brain and body were hellbent on breaking her completely. Every waking moment was spent with <em>something </em>to do with that demon of lust, perhaps the electrifying image of her pretty pixie face, or the lingering touches that melted into pinpricks of fire along her skin, or the supple kisses that sent jolts of fire down her spine and twisted her core into a tight knot of pleasure. And, despite the protests of her conscious mind, her body seemed to respond in turn. No matter how hard she tried, the hot tension burning deep in her core would not go away. Never mind the pretty much permanent wetness between her legs that she was struggling to find ways to hide.</p><p>
  <em>The biggest problem is, I just can’t, well… get off. Like… it’s not like I haven’t… touched myself before. I know it’s hard for me to orgasm, but… this is insane! Why can’t I cum? I’ve tried everything for weeks, but just nothing works!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck that bitch. This is all her fault. Fuck her up the butt.</em>
</p><p>Her innards clenched reflexively. It should’ve been so easy to just relax and stop obsessing over that stupid demoness, yet here she was, desperately holding onto the last dregs of her sanity as she pictured that cute little elfin face in her mind. On instinct, her hands moved downward, slipping into her shorts.</p><p>Akali moaned in frustration. <em>I must be so fucking desperate. Here I am, fingering myself in the hallway like Eve does. Just like that slut.</em></p><p>She felt a lurch in her loins at that thought.</p><p>But no. No, no. She was supposed to be strong and independent… the ‘cool and aloof’ one. Frigging herself off in the hall definitely didn’t fit that bill. Besides, there was no way someone like Evelynn would actually do anything with such a sexual novice like her. They were just friends, and their relationship was only of friendly teasing. It wasn’t… shouldn’t have been anything more than that.</p><p>“Friendly teasing? You sound like such a <em>nerd</em>, ‘kali.”</p><p>“S-shut up. Nobody asked you.”</p><p>Eve’s knowing gaze turned downward. Back up to Akali’s face. Down again, watching something. She glanced up, watching the ninja’s expression, then down again – this time it was finally obvious what she was looking at. Even though Akali was wearing shorts, she was worked up enough that there was a little wet spot on the front. Eve grinned and moved a hand up, cupping Akali’s chin.</p><p>In a flash, Akali grabbed Eve’s wrists and roughly pinned her against the wall.</p><p>“Ooh, feisty.”</p><p>“Shut your whore mouth.”</p><p>“Oh dearrrr, big strong ‘kali talkin’ so mean to me. Whatever shall I dooo? You know- mmpf!”</p><p>Akali clapped a hand over Eve’s mouth. With the other, she practically tore Eve’s top off, eyes shifting hungrily down.</p><p>“Figures that a whore like you wouldn’t wear a bra.”</p><p>Akali briefly marveled at the luscious curves of the breasts she had exposed, then grabbed Eve’s wrists and nibbled at the soft flesh, running her tongue over the quickly hardening nipples and nipping at them with her teeth. She went back and forth between each tit, suckling, biting, pinching, all while Eve’s too-calm face stared down at her, the smirk still plastered to her lips. Incensed, Akali’s hands went down and ripped off Eve’s shorts, followed quickly by her panties.</p><p>“I knew you were shaved, you bitch.”</p><p>“That should surprise no one.”</p><p>“Rrrrrr, I’ll show you.”</p><p>What Akali lacked in finesse, she made up for in sheer roughness as she pushed her fingers into Eve’s hot love tunnel. It was damn <em>tight</em> – she could only fit in two – but the profusion of slippery secretions lubricated her motions a little. In and out, in and out she moved her fingers, each time with a little trickle of love juices running down her arm. After a few moments Eve’s clit began to peek out from underneath its little hood as well, quickly swelling with arousal. Akali put a thumb to it and began rolling it around, continuing her clumsy stroking.</p><p>In a minute or two, she felt the walls of Eve’s pussy begin clenching, tightening even more than before. She stared into the lust demoness’s eyes.</p><p>“Let me guess, you cum quickly like a real slut does, huh? Barely two minutes and you’re already ready to blow your load.”</p><p>“I could,” Eve murmured back. “But unlike you, I have self control.”</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“Try it.”</p><p>Akali put her other hand down, pinching hard at Eve’s clit while simultaneously biting and licking at the piercingly hard pebbles crowning her breasts. The other hand pushed in and out like a cock, ramming in and out, in and out, each rough thrust met with a clench and a bit of wetness. Eve’s clit was throbbing <em>hard</em>, and the rapid undulations of her love tunnel squeezed down on Akali’s fingers over and over, pressing and relaxing, a contraction of wet pleasure, but never release. The lusty ninja nibbled a line of kisses up the demoness’s chest, toward her neck, then bit down and sucked harshly on the sensitive flesh to the side. Eve clenched again, but that was it. Akali looked up, her eyes meeting with an all-too-calm mask of a smirk.</p><p>She grimaced and withdrew her fingers. A long strand of thick fluid connected her fingers with Eve’s pussy as she drew her hand away. Her eyes followed it momentarily before it dribbled messily onto the floor. Akali chewed on her lip, resisting whatever urges were burning – no searing – through her blood.</p><p>“Well… I was just teasing.”</p><p>“Oh, were you? Is this your way of getting revenge on me, hmm? Don’t play coy, dear. You were definitely trying to make me cum.”</p><p>“I… well…”</p><p>Eve grinned, leaning forward. “Or did you think that I was a little pent up prude like you are? Please, Akali. If I want to finish myself, I will.”</p><p>“Finish?”</p><p>“Yeah. You wanna see?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Watch this.”</p><p>Exactly the same way Akali had imagined in her dreams, Eve spread her legs, the lack of hair baring absolutely everything. She parted the horny lips of her pretty pink pussy, then stroked slowly at her clit. It engorged even further, much larger than Akali expected, almost like a miniature cock. She stared wordlessly as Eve split lewdly onto her fingers and jerked at it, up and down, back and forth, pinching and rolling with one hand as the other played with her nipples.</p><p>It didn’t take long at all. She was noiseless – the only indication was a slight arching of her back and her slightly narrowing eyes, but the clenching of her vaginal muscles was more than obvious. She froze in place, her pussy clenching and releasing over and over, oozing out a little dribble of whitish girlcum on each pulse. The smell was fiery and intoxicating, growing muskier and stronger as it trailed thickly down her thigh. Akali’s eyes followed the line of sticky honey for a few moments, then back up toward Eve’s half-lidded eyes, swallowing hard.</p><p>“See?”</p><p>Eve stood, a bit stiffly, then walked forward. Dimly, Akali was aware that the lusty demoness was <em>still </em>cumming.</p><p>“Want a taste?”</p><p>Akali licked her lips, throat oddly dry.</p><p>“I… I don’t…”</p><p>Eve put her fingers to her thigh, then licked at the hot honey, swirling it around with her tongue. She opened her mouth to show it, the globs of thick cream appearing almost like a boy’s cum, only sweeter and more fragrant than anything Akali could’ve ever imagined. Eve leaned further forward.</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“You don’t want to?”</p><p>Akali opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her lips worked frantically for a moment, then with a small squeak, she turned and ran down the hallway, back to her own room.</p><p>Eve sighed.</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p>
  <em>Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.</em>
</p><p>As soon as the door was shut behind her, Akali rammed a hand into her shorts, her other one – still coated with Eve’s horny honey – plunged straight into her mouth. The taste was just a bit musky and so, so sweet, and the <em>smell</em>… like fire, rushing through her blood, it burned unbearably hotly, reducing her brain to a gooey mess of delirious heat. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned aloud around her fingers. Down lower, her clit throbbed so hard that it was painful, more sensitive than she had ever remembered it being. It was like a single point of electrifying fire beneath the roiling bubble of pressure just above in her core. Hesitantly, she reached lower to the point of flame. A single touch was enough to bring her to her knees, gasping and moaning noisily.</p><p>Her breaths came in short pants as she worked her fingers furiously in her panties. It was <em>wickedly </em>hot and tense down there, tightening more and more to the point where her nerves were totally overloaded on sensitivity and it became more numb than anything else. Pinching and stroking, in and out, she practically rubbed herself raw, always right to the brink of breaking, but never over.</p><p>“Fuck!” She swore aloud, withdrawing the fingers from her mouth.</p><p>Her hand went to her chest, groping – pawing – madly at her stiff little nipples. Akali rocked her hips back and forth, the bubble of pleasure inflating wildly within, but still unable to burst. She sank lower to the floor, reduced to a puddle of frustration.</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut, halting her frenzied masturbation momentarily.</p><p>
  <em>Goddamnit. What the hell is wrong with me? I just – can’t…</em>
</p><p><em>If you’d stop being such a killjoy, maybe life would be easier for you. Imagine if you could actually let go of your inhibitions for once, hmm? </em>She could practically hear Eve’s voice inside her head.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ll never get anywhere if you keep denying it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I…</em>
</p><p>She took a deep breath. The pounding in her ears was deafening. Each <em>throb throb </em>of her heartbeat echoed deep into her body, pulsing straight into the stiff, erect nub of her clit. Akali held it between her fingers, picturing Evelynn’s naked form and mimicking her pose. <em>Throb throb throb throb.</em></p><p>Akali gnashed her teeth together. <em>So </em>close.</p><p>Still holding that imagine in her head, she pinched her little love button and pulled on it, imagining that it was Eve’s fingers helping her along. Like a gout of flame cutting through ice, the jolt of pleasure melted the numbness away, swelling the bubble of lust until it had consumed even her coherent thought, leaving nothing but instinct.</p><p>
  <em>Clench clench clench. </em>
</p><p>Akali convulsed involuntarily. There was a ghost of a sensation inside her. It was… like a duet of flexible fingers, wriggling their way into her wetly squeezing love channel and kneading at a particularly sensitive spot within.</p><p>“Eve…” She whispered the name under her breath.</p><p>As if that were the key, the bubble popped.</p><p>Akali’s voice came out in a babbling wail as she came. <em>Weeks </em>of frustration flooded out of her, flaring fire flowing freely, hotly through her rushing blood. She clenched so hard it hurt, a release of simultaneous pleasure and pain. Her back arched upward as the heat spread, scorching hot. Flashes of light punctuated her vision, an electric sensation like the feeling of Eve’s sensual touch piercing into her. Akali cried out lewdly and noisily on each pulse. Her orgasm lasted <em>minutes</em> – she came and she came and she came.</p><p>Like rushing water, it overwhelmed her at first, inundating her in suffocating sensation, then ebbed achingly slowly, almost without her realizing it. From a waterfall, to a gentle flow, to a trickle, bare warmth into stark coldness.</p><p>Akali rose to her feet slowly and stiffly. <em>Don’t think about her don’t think about her don’t think about her don’t think about her-</em></p><p>
  <em>I did not just do that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck me.</em>
</p><p>She shuffled over to her bed and threw herself onto the blankets, burying her face in a pillow. <em>What’s wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I’m so confused…</em></p><p>
  <em>Damn it Eve. Why do you have to do this to me?</em>
</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p>Eve crossed her arms over her chest, leaning onto Akali’s door. She closed her eyes, face a mask of sullenness for once.</p><p>
  <em>I could help you, you know. You don’t have to be like this.</em>
</p><p>She listened intently as there was a moaning cry from inside accompanied by the noisy sound of a <em>schlick schlick schlick</em>. Eve tapped her lips, half smiling, half frowning, and rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Well, looks like I was at least able to do something for ya. Don’t stop thinkin’ about me though, or you’ll just get frustrated again. Cute little ‘kali.</em>
</p><p>Eve blew a kiss toward the door, then smoothed out her hair, strutting down the hallway back to her own room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve tries to teach Akali a bit about enticing other people before one of their K/DA shows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You wanna know the secret?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Desire.”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“Desire, ‘kali. That’s the most important thing. Sociability, singing, dancing, all of ‘em are just minor things. If you can make a man… or a woman desire you, that’s the most powerful thing there is.”</p><p>“Are you trying to tell me something?”</p><p>Evelynn ran a finger over her lips. A ghost of a smirk flitted over her face, just for a moment. She leaned in closer.</p><p>“It’s like thissss,” Eve was so close she was practically nibbling on Akali’s ears. “That desire… that lust, it makes people lose all reason. It becomes an obsession! Every waking moment they think about the thing that they desire… and every moment asleep is spent dreaming about the same.”</p><p>She breathed out hotly. “That want, it becomes so strong, they lose track of everything else. Their false morals, their brittle relationships, even their fear of death. By making them think with lust, you could have an army of slaves willing to do anything you so commanded.”</p><p>“Nice kink you got there, Eve.”</p><p>The demoness circled around the other girl almost hungrily. “Think about it. Haven’t ya ever wanted something so bad, you’d do anything to get it?”</p><p>“Anything is stretching it.” <em>Well, there was escaping the Kinkou order, but we don’t talk about that. I actually killed a few people in the process…</em></p><p>“Nothin’ at all?”</p><p>“For a stupendous pervert who’s supposed to be all-knowing about everything lewd, you sure seem to have to ask a lot of questions.”</p><p>Eve laughed. “You’re a mystery to me, ‘kali! I just can’t figure out why you’re so repressed all the time when your pretty little pussy obviously wants attention. It almost seems like you enjoy torturing yourself!”</p><p>“Ahem,” Akali blushed faintly. “My ‘vagina’ does not want attention, unlike what you are insinuating.”</p><p>“You sureeeee?”</p><p>The demoness leaned in again, barely – just barely – touching her lips to the other girl’s. Akali’s eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected sensation, just enough for Eve to dip her hand down into the ninja’s tight shorts.</p><p>“Hey! Mmmrgh-”</p><p>Akali gripped Eve’s wrist with her hand, but somehow she couldn’t muster up the strength to displace it. Not that she needed to – Eve withdrew just a moment later, eyes alight with some kind of strange emotion.</p><p>“See? Lust is powerful. You couldn’t resist me there, could you?”</p><p>“Rrrrrrr…”</p><p>Eve licked her fingers. “You’re wet again, by the way. Still gonna tell me you’re not repressed?”</p><p>“I’m not. I don’t desire anything, not the way you think I do. And the way you think is all wrong. Seduction isn’t going to work on everyone-”</p><p>“Silly ‘kali. I didn’t say seduction. I said you should make people <em>want </em>you. Doesn’t mean you’re gonna fuck everyone you see.”</p><p>“Hrmph.”</p><p>Eve’s hand moved in again, this time resting gently over Akali’s breast. She was smiling, almost a half giggle, though her eyes were more perplexed than bemused. “So stubborn… so strong, so independent. Always wantin’ to do things your way, by yourself… and not seeing the value in other peoples’ affections.”</p><p>“Like I give a rat’s ass about what some sweaty otaku thinks about me. In fact, I don’t want them lusting after me.”</p><p>“But you should, ‘kali.” Eve’s smile was plastered to her face. “You should care about everyone’s opinions of you. That’s what bein’ an idol’s about. It doesn’t reallllly matter how well you can dance or how good your moves are. It’s not about your talent.”</p><p>“It is. Are you trying to call me untalented?”</p><p>“No, but, I’m sayin’ that talent won’t get ya far if ya ignore everything else.”</p><p>“It will. Are you trying to call me ugly now?”</p><p>The demoness laughed softly. “Okay, okay, it will. I’m not tryin’ to belittle ya.” She held her hands up.</p><p>Her lips worked for a moment, trying to maintain the little smile. There was an odd fierceness in her eyes, as if trying to penetrate into the other girl’s mind to read her thoughts. Akali frowned. That look reminded her of Shen when he was arguing with her.</p><p>Eve’s eyes softened almost immediately. Her touch was gentle on Akali’s cheek. She drew back, tapping her lips. “Maybe it’d be better if I showed ya what I meant.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What, by trying to seduce me?”</p><p>“No, no, I’ve got something else in mind. You’ll see. But for now,” Eve moved over to the fridge and rummaged for a moment. “Here.”</p><p>She took out a piece of cake and put it on a plate in front of her friend. Akali’s eyes brightened.</p><p>“Wait, really? Weren’t you saving that for later?”</p><p>The demoness giggled. “Come on, we both know you’re basically a slut for cake. And I’m not really that fond of black velvet anyway.”</p><p>“I… but it’s yours!”</p><p>“Do you want it or not?”</p><p>Akali took a deep breath.</p><p>In half a second, she snatched it away and was all the way across the lounge, past the door into the hall with her own room in it.</p><p>A moment later, she stuck her head back in the doorway.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Eve blew a kiss at her.</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p><em>Lust</em>.</p><p>
  <em>A sin? Perhaps. Immoral? Naïve. Lust is a tool like any other, only the most significant in who and how it can affect. </em>
</p><p>Eve licked her lips as she stared at her reflection in the dressing room mirror. <em>Okay, I lied. It’s not just a tool. Part of this is a little bit of… indulgence. </em></p><p>She smiled at herself.</p><p>Her pale form was curvy and soft in the dim light. She shed her clothes quickly, relishing the sensation of the air on her bare skin. She put a finger over her bottom lip, rubbing back and forth gently. Her face looked back at her from the mirror in an even, unfazed expression.</p><p>Eve leaned in, her breath fogging up the clear glass. She put her hand forward, palm held just above the surface with her claws barely scratching the flat pane of the mirror. They retracted after a moment, revealing her dusky golden eyes, slightly glazed over with pleasure.</p><p>The demoness stood. She arched her back, stretching and straining out the tension in her muscles, breasts peaking until they stood straight upward. In that position, her nipples hardened just a little, tiny nubs lengthening into little pebbles. She drew her hands down, squeezing the insides of her thighs, feeling the warmth creep out from just above at the juncture of her legs.</p><p>She stood back straight, face a little flushed. She looked up and down her own body, grinning at the slight sheen on her skin that had already begun to form.</p><p>
  <em>‘Sweaty pig!’</em>
</p><p>Eve couldn’t help but giggle a little at the thought of Akali calling her that. <em>True, maybe I am a bit sweaty… but secretly, you like that, don’t you? You like me getting you all messy, ‘kali…</em></p><p>She drew her hands down. Her nipples were longer now, a healthy sized pinch between her fingers as she rolled them around. Pulling her boob up with her hand, she flicked them with her own tongue, letting them lengthen even more.</p><p>Down lower, her clit had begun to protrude – she spread her legs, relishing the image of her own nakedness in the mirror, then rubbed all along the soft, smooth skin with a pair of wet fingers.</p><p>She kissed at her reflection, sticking her tongue out mischievously. Curving a bit downward, she twirled around to strike a pose, cupping her own cheek with a hand, the running them sultrily down her body as she waved her hips around.</p><p>She twirled again, hand on her ass, then tilted her face down, staring at herself with just the tops of her eyes. She put her finger to her lips again.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder how much Akali practices her poses. She’s actually quite a good dancer, but she just doesn’t get that she’s too technical about it. Gotta make it sexier, girly. All those horny fuckwads out there aren’t some dancing competition judges… they’re exactly that, just some horny kids. Show a little booty.</em>
</p><p>Eve smiled. She was getting wet now, a little trickle streaming down the inside of her leg.</p><p>“Touch me,” she mouthed at herself, running her hand through her hair and down her neck. She spread her legs again, showing off to an imaginary audience. “Too shy? Ehehe, then I’ll just have to touch myself for ya.”</p><p>Two hands went down, one spreading the juicy lips of her labia apart, then other pulling back the hood over her clit. She licked her lips at the sight of her wet, pink pussy in the mirror, then flicked her love button a bit, watching as it grew rapidly in size. Engorged and aroused, she pulled at it a couple times, the familiar sensation of pleasure swelling outward.</p><p>Eve watched as another trickle of wetness leaked out of her, thick and fragrant. The insides of her thighs were now slick and shiny, incredibly wet from just the light touches.</p><p>“Oh dear,” she mouthed again in mock surprise, “I’m making such a mess…”</p><p>Still holding her pussy open, she pinched her clit and rubbed it in circles, the noisy schlick schlick of her masturbation most definitely audible even outside the dressing room. Not that she cared if anyone were listening…</p><p>Eve jerked her hips a bit as she pinched a little hard – on that motion, a little glob of whitish cream leaked out. She wiped it up with a finger and put it in her mouth. The flavor was a little salty and a little sweet, very much arousing even if the texture was somewhat thick. Faster and faster, she rubbed her clit, until she was undulating reflexively, already on the brink.</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re such a slut. It’s only been like what, two minutes and you’re already ready to cum!’</em>
</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes as she imagined Akali’s words, laughing even as her orgasm crashed over her. She put a hand forward onto the wall, propping herself up as she clenched her legs together. Half wheezing, half holding back her moans, she tensed and clenched and convulsed, throbbing as even more wetness oozed out from between her legs and ran down her thighs. Little droplets of her whitish cum dribbled down onto the floor as she continued pulsing, hair hung over her face.</p><p>Suddenly, the door behind her opened. Still needing to prop herself up on the wall, Eve didn’t bother turning around.</p><p>“Yes, Kai’sa?”</p><p>“In case you have forgotten, I thought I might remind you that we have a show today, and that there is only ten minutes left before it. The rest of us are already ready.”</p><p>“And that was a good enough reason to interrupt me, hmm?”</p><p>“You have masturbated a total of four – well, now five times today. Someone interrupting you was only going to be a matter of time.”</p><p>Eve stood up a bit straighter, lewd liquid dribbling down her legs. “Sheesh and I was having such a good time too.”</p><p>“Oh, fine. I will lick your vagina for you later if that makes you feel better-”</p><p>“You will? I might just have to take you up on that offer.”</p><p>“- but in the meantime, you do have very little time left and you have not even gotten dressed, let alone done your makeup.”</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes, forcing the ebbing clenching in her pussy to fade away. She sighed. “I guess you have a point. Wanna help me get ready then?”</p><p>“Always so needy.”</p><p>Kai’sa closed the door behind her and walked over, wrinkling her nose. “Smells like pussy.”</p><p>“Woooow, I wonder why…”</p><p>The void girl put a hand between Eve’s legs, feeling around at all the wetness. She licked her fingers, closing her eyes and savoring the taste.</p><p>“Your flavor is quite good. Shame that I have to wipe it away for now, but I will enjoy devouring you later.”</p><p>“Right, right, but you said it yourself. Now’s not reaaallly the time to be eating me up.”</p><p>“Indeed. Let us get you ready.”</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p>Violet… neon violet and indigo, a demure fuchsia and teal, the dancing lights blinded her momentarily in a haze of luminosity. Akali peeked out from backstage almost a bit tentatively – even now, after so many shows, the deluge of radiance and the massive crowds were still stunning, if not a bit nerve-wracking.</p><p>
  <em>I guess there’s still that shy girl from the Kinkou order inside me. I still haven’t grown out of it, huh.</em>
</p><p>A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her neck, quickly followed by the pillowy sensation of massive boobs pressed right into her back.</p><p>“Still so timid after all this time? That’s actually kind of cute.”</p><p>“Hrmph. And you still seem to enjoy smothering me with your giant boobs, even though I’ve told you not to do that.”</p><p>Ahri giggled and wrapped Akali tighter in the embrace.</p><p>“As if that’d stop me. ‘sides, I’m only trying to cheer you up. Can’t go out there looking all mopey like you always do.”</p><p>“I- what?! I don’t look mopey!”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, your aura is rather downcast most of the time, Akali.” Kai’sa’s voice chimed in from nearby. “Perhaps it is reflective of some internal conflict, or a disgruntled emotional state.”</p><p>“Yup, what she said!” Ahri drew back, this time smothering Kai’sa with a hug. “We’ve gotta get out there and look bright and sexy. Fans don’t wanna see us looking cranky.”</p><p>
  <em>Sexy, huh. That’s just like what Eve said. They don’t care about us. They care about our image – shining, sensual idols that they can desire and fantasize about. But us as actual people? Of course the fans don’t care about that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know, that’s not really that different than what they used to teach us at the Kinkou order. Sacrificing our individuality for the greater good of balance and Ionia and blah blah, whatever. I should be used to this kind of thing…</em>
</p><p>“Hey ‘kali… I know I’ve got nice tits, but there’s no need to stare like that.”</p><p>Akali came out of her stupor with a jump. “I was not! I was just zoned out, Eve. Just, you know, like… mentally preparing for the show.”</p><p>“Mhmmm.” Eve strutted forward, cupping Akali’s chin first, then her ass. “Prepping this cute little face and this cute little butt to show off to everyoneee.”</p><p>“That’s more your thing. Exhibitionist.”</p><p>“You like it though, mmm.”</p><p>“I do not…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Eve drew back, pulling down the top part of her costume to reveal her breasts. She licked her fingers and pinched her pink nipples, which quickly began to peak at attention, lengthening rapidly into nice buds of sensitive arousal. She licked downward at one boob, taking the nipple in her mouth and flicking it with her tongue. It grew longer and harder with the prodding, standing far out from the apex of her tits as she withdrew and repeated on the other nipple.</p><p>Akali chewed her lip as Eve smirked and pulled her top back up, the very obvious bulges sticking out from her clothes.</p><p>“You’re really gonna go out there like that without a bra? Everyone will see your… you know…”</p><p>Eve laughed. She moved in, whispering. “Soooo? By the wayyyy, I’m not wearing underwear eitherrr…”</p><p>“Hey! Girls, we gotta move! They just gave our cue!” Ahri’s voice cut through Eve’s hazy aura of lust. “Let’s go out there and give it our best!”</p><p>“You got it, elephant tits.” Kai’sa chimed in.</p><p>“Of courseeee. And you… keep your eye on me, ‘kali.” <em>It’s gonna be just as much as show for them as it’ll be for youuuu…</em></p><p>Ahri led the way out – her part was first, as always – and the lights flashed almost blindingly as their first song began. Their start was a little wilder today, a predator-prey skit with smoke and fire accompanying Ahri’s distinctive singing tone as the backing instruments blared alongside the vocals.</p><p>Beside her, Kai’sa appeared magically in a cloud of fog, adding her voice to Ahri’s in a duet as she darted in and out of vision between the lights.</p><p>
  <em>So that’s how she’s playing as the prey. Playing coy, hmph.</em>
</p><p>“… now you see me now I’m gone, I’m your girl, I’m your pawn…”</p><p>She was in and out, half invisible in the fog, a blur in the shifting light. Panting hard, she was incredibly fast, seemingly everywhere at once on the sizeable stage. Then suddenly, she was by Ahri’s side, a little smile gracing her features. The fox girl spun her around playfully, dancing together face to face, close enough that they were almost kissing. Then Kai’sa was gone again, disappeared, then back to the other side of the stage.</p><p>“… hold me tight, hold me still, got no calm and no chill…”</p><p>Ahri rolled her eyes and blew a kiss toward Kai’sa. The other girl zoomed back and forth again a few times between the fog and the light, then another explosion on the stage added to the cloud, giving her enough time to swap places with Akali.</p><p>The ninja walked forward, high-fiving her bandmate as they traded. Akali raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“So sweaty already?” she whispered.</p><p>“It is a lot of work to go in and out of vision like that. Do not worry, however, I have plenty of energy to keep going.”</p><p>“Good to hear.”</p><p>Akali assumed her pose as the fog cleared. It was her turn to be Ahri’s ‘prey’ in their little starting skit, but instead of the skittish one that Kai’sa had played, she was fierce, one more than ready to fight back. She looked up defiantly as Ahri tilted her chin up, the two of them locked in a battle of stares. Ahri smirked smugly, then grabbed Akali’s hands.</p><p>“Let’s do this!”</p><p>This dance was much less fluid, more stiff and acrobatic. They snapped from one stance to another, each a rough movement with a considerable amount of force. Back and forth across the stage, they battled, then backward toward a tall raised platform where Akali broke free of Ahri’s grasp. Akali slapped her bandmate’s hand away, then leapt into a rather impressive series of cartwheels up the vertical wall of the platform, landing on top victoriously out of range. The fox girl mock gasped, then turned toward the crowd.</p><p>“Whatever am I gonna do now?” She intoned playfully. “She’s gotten away from me!”</p><p>“Damn right I have! I’m free from your foxy clutches!”</p><p>Akali took a deep breath. Her victory dance was a challenge, meant to show off as much of her acrobatic skills as possible. And up there, in the spotlight on the platform, she had no room to make mistakes.</p><p>Leaping back and forth, she mouthed the words to Ahri’s song as she worked her body in a continuous sequence. Sweat beaded on her forehead and neck, muscles burning with the effort.</p><p>“… and she’s free, a girl let loose, tryina catch her ain’t no use…”</p><p>She twisted and turned, cartwheel turned into somersaults, spinning around in syncopated rhythm with the beat of the song. She got a modest round of applause as she finished the first set, though perhaps a little less than she would’ve liked.</p><p>
  <em>Guess they need time to warm up to my act. I’ll show them.</em>
</p><p>The next set was a rowdy romp, shoulders and hips undulating in rhythm as she stomped down, as if daring Ahri to come get her – or maybe fight her. That earned her a giggle from the fox girl and a laugh from the audience, though they seemed to be fixated more on Ahri’s amusement than the dance itself. Was she really that cute? Akali stared down, watching as Ahri swayed back and forth sultrily in front of the stage. The crowd responded in turn, cheering her on much to the ninja’s vexation. <em>I mean… this was supposed to be my moment right now… am I not doing a good enough job?</em></p><p>
  <em>‘Talent won’t get ya far if ya ignore everything else.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Desire… that’s the most important thing.’</em>
</p><p>She shook her head. <em>Maybe I’m just not trying hard enough.</em></p><p>The final set of her dance was a little slower, a little more enticing rather than just acrobatic. Now, she was the coy prey, teasing the predator she had fought free from, as if to taunt her into pursuit again. On cue, Ahri’s attention drew back toward Akali as she sang the next verse.</p><p>“… ah my tempting little prey always teasing me~ teasing me! Oh what am I gonna do…”</p><p>Ahri put a finger to her lips, striking yet another pose that accentuated some of her more luscious curves. That earned her a lot of whistling and another great clamor- <em>a lot more noise than I got for my dance routine! Really, I’m not just Ahri’s backup dancer… am I? Why does nobody ever cheer for me? I…</em></p><p>“Maybe I’m just not good enough,” she muttered to herself softly. <em>Or maybe… maybe Eve was right..? I don’t know…</em></p><p>A flash of light lit up the platform, signaling the end of her segment. Akali kept a smile plastered to her face and bowed, stepping back as smoke filled the stage again. Eve’s words came back to her as they passed each other, swapping places.</p><p>
  <em>Keep your eye on me, ‘kali.</em>
</p><p>They shared a glance, reddish eyes meeting golden ones. Eve said nothing, but sneakily ran a finger up her thigh right between the juncture of her legs. <em>Watch me.</em></p><p>The smoke cleared and Evelynn walked out, gaze gleaming with wolfish luster. Her voice was a murmur, melding in well as the music softened and the lights dimmed.</p><p>“… what have we here, a foxy stray? A lovely predator, now becomes the prey…”</p><p>
  <em>Desire.</em>
  <em> If you can make someone desire you, that’s the most powerful thing there is.</em>
</p><p>She was <em>fabulous </em>under those lights. It wasn’t just that she was pretty or pleasing to look at. There was something in the way that she carried herself that was just different – the demoness practically exuded confidence, but not the calm, austere poise that Akali was used to – it was as if she were projecting herself outward, commanding everyone to watch her, to adore that captivating pixie face, her luscious, lithe form that she was unashamedly proud of. Out there in front of everyone, she was absolutely an idol in all senses of the word.</p><p>Eve blew a kiss out toward the audience, flaunting herself brazenly, then turned very slightly backwards. <em>Why be hesitant ‘bout any of this? We’re idols. No shame in using all of our… assets to get what we want. </em></p><p>Akali stared. She blushed as she realized Eve was very much showing off her breasts in that position, hard nipples still sticking out very clearly into the open. <em>Okay, well, I’m not totally sure if the crowd can see that from there, but I think she’s mostly trying to tease me…</em></p><p>The ninja chewed on her lip. Everything about Eve was glamorous, from her elfin face, to her arching pose, to the gentle swell of her curves and the aroused little points of pleasure sticking out from her chest. <em>You know you want me. Just like all of them do.</em></p><p>And finally, Eve turned back toward Ahri, whose eyes were fixated almost wonderingly on her bandmate. The demoness smirked and put a hand on the fox girl’s head, petting the soft hair.</p><p>“… to catch the prey, why should I chase? They come to me to earn my grace… isn’t that right, ya silly girl?”</p><p>Ahri leaned in. They stood face to face, millimeters separating them. Eve cupped her cheek and brushed her lips over Ahri’s own, a bare ghost of a kiss fleeting away into the neon lights. Akali’s eyes widened, just a little. She tensed, struggling to maintain control.</p><p>
  <em>Of course. That move always drives everyone wild. She’s done it plenty of times… so… why does it bother me now?</em>
</p><p>She wrapped her arms around herself. What if it were her in Eve’s arms instead of Ahri? What if it were her up there? She’d be the stunning idol in front of the crowd, the object of everyone’s adorations, the shining beacon of beauty…</p><p>Not the shy, repressed girl in the back whose presence was barely acknowledged, let alone wanted.</p><p>Eve turned back, an inscrutable expression on her face. She held a finger up, as if beckoning, then closed her eyes and looked away. There was a small pang at that motion.</p><p>
  <em>She’s warm… and pretty… and she’s actually sometimes nice to me gah- no way. That biatch is obnoxious and annoying and overbearing…</em>
</p><p> <em>But I mean…</em></p><p>
  <em>What if I was the one she was kissing?</em>
</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes knowingly. She stepped away from Ahri, a small grin lighting up her features, then strode over to her corner of the stage. On cue, Kai’sa took her position off to the left, then Akali came out in the back. Ahri spun around teasingly, then struck a dynamic pose.</p><p>“… and the gals are all here! We’re the best you’ll ever see, we’re the girls of the league – call us master call us mistress, we’re K- D- A- yeah!”</p><p>Their first skit finished, the show proper exploded in a flash of light and fire. In the back, Akali was too distracted to focus well on her dancing, but- <em>they’re all focused on Ahri’s preppy upbeat vocals anyway. Nobody’s gonna pay attention to me. I guess that’s a good thing right now?</em></p><p>
  <em>What would Eve say to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I told ya so, silly ‘kali. You really want me, don’t you? Well, think about all of them dumdums out there. If even you felt like that, think ‘bout how they’d feel, imaginin’ I was the one kissing ‘em. Then again, they’d never get the chance unlike you, hehe!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuuuuck.</em>
</p><p>Well it was true, wasn’t it? She did have the chance, but… <em>there’s no way I’d give in to someone like that, right? She’s just playing me for a fool anyway…</em></p><p>Akali looked over. Eve was smiling again, her vermilion lips as luscious as ever under the flashing neon. The ninja felt a lurch inside of her, twisting at her roiling innards. It hurt so bad, nearly overwhelming her other senses, forcing her body into autopilot to even remain standing, let alone keep dancing. She bit her lip so hard that it drew blood, struggling to maintain her composure.</p><p>
  <em>‘That’s what desire feels like, when ya want someone so bad it’s all you can think of. Remember that, ‘kali. Don’t stop thinkin’ of me.’</em>
</p><p>Akali shoved the mic away from herself, gnashing her teeth together. <em>I still have to get through the rest of the show, but… </em>“Don’t underestimate me,” she muttered hotly under her breath. “I’m stronger than you think…”</p><p>Up ahead, Eve shook her head, but didn’t look back. <em>It’s not about strength, dummy. </em>She turned away. <em>But have it your way, I guess. Maybe I can get Kai’sa to help me tease you after tonight’s show…</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ardor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The KDA gals have some fun in their new spa.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Done on commission for a friend, so they're to blame for the kinky watersports stuff in this chapter (in case it wasn't clear, warning for pee stuffs coming ahead). I'm not a pervert I swear. D:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Knock knock.</em>
</p><p>“Hey Akali, they just finished work on the new spa today. Wanna come take a look with us?”</p><p>Akali opened the door to her room. “Ahri. What part of me do you think enjoys being half naked in front of other people?”</p><p>“It’s in our complex, silly! It’ll just be us! And who said anything about being half naked?”</p><p>“Let me guess. You’re just going to go completely nude.”</p><p>“Yeah, so? C’mon, Akaliiiii… they even built us a sauna!”</p><p>Akali sighed. “How many times do I have to say this? Unlike you pigs, I don’t like getting all sweaty and gross. Sheesh. But… a spa does sound nice…”</p><p>“That’s the spirit! Now the only left is to get your clothes off and-”</p><p>“No way!” Akali held her shirt down tightly. “Not a chance in hell I’m getting in there naked with you three.”</p><p>“Awww, why not?” Ahri moved closer. She stroked Akali’s arm, running her fingers lightly down the nicely toned muscles. “You’re really pretty, you know…”</p><p>“No. Way.”</p><p>Ahri shrugged. “Ah well. Was worth a shot. But seriously, come on, I’m sooo excited to go soak in the hot tub.”</p><p>“Right, just give me a minute to get changed.”</p><p>“Okay! I’ll wait for you outside.”</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p> Akali fidgeted as she stepped out of the elevator onto the lower level of their complex. Ahri grabbed her hand and half dragged her down the hall toward the doors at the end, a large pair of semi-transparent glass panes with big neon letters imprinted on them.</p><p>“K/DA SPA. Well, it looks nice from the outside so far- hey!”</p><p>Ahri jerked Akali forward and thrust open the doors with her foot, eyes shining as she stepped inside.</p><p>“Oooooooh. Look at all the stuff they gave us! A pool, mud baths, a hot tub, a sauna… only thing this place is missing is hot springs!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, not like I haven’t been inside one before.”<em> Still, it does look rather nice. They did the lights well, nice and white like a normal spa but not as bright so it’s not blinding. And the stones they used for the floor are pretty neat. Looks like they even have an area for massages and stuff… not that we have staff for that yet, I guess. It’s just us right now.</em></p><p>
  <em>Well…</em>
</p><p>Akali turned. The door to the sauna opened. Kai’sa walked out, stretching her arms, totally naked. Akali fought a blush down from her face, averting her stare.</p><p>“Hello Ahri. Akali. I see you have come.”</p><p>“Yep! Looks like you’ve already started to enjoy yourself.”</p><p>“A little bit.” Kai’sa rubbed her arms. “The heat does not work properly though, so we will need to get them to fix that.”</p><p>“Rats. Well, guess we’ll just have to use the hot tub for now then. By the way, where’s Eve?”</p><p>“Jerking off. As usual.”</p><p>“Shocker. Wanna wait, or-”</p><p>“No need. The water takes some time to heat up anyway. It should be ready by the time she comes down.”</p><p>“Right, right. Akali, wanna join us, or you gonna just stand in the corner over there?”</p><p>“I’m fine by myself, thanks. I’ll just go swim in the pool for a bit.”</p><p>“Awww…”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Kai’sa shrugged.</p><p>Akali turned away and went over toward the pool, sitting on the side and dangling her feet into the water. She slipped in after a minute and swam gently in the shallow part, pretending to mind her own business. Half submerged in the water, she figured Ahri and Kai’sa couldn’t see her anymore… nor would they pay her much attention, probably. She looked over sneakily, years of training in the Kinkou order serving her well.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, ‘kali. All that time spent learning how to be a greeaaatt spy, and now you’re putting those skills to good use! You peeper perv.</em>
</p><p>Akali blushed a little. Was she really imagining Eve’s voice as her own conscience? No way. That was definitely sarcasm – Eve would <em>want </em>her to be the pervert. Or maybe it wasn’t her conscience, but a secret desire to be-</p><p>
  <em>No. No no no. I’m not a pervert. I’m… well, just a bit curious. Yeah! Curious. Like, look at Ahri’s giant boobs… how could you not be curious about that?</em>
</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Ahri was already naked as she pranced around the hot tub. Her boobs were absolutely <em>huge</em>, jiggling nicely on her feminine form, smooth and soft unlike Akali’s own musculature. She stood still for a moment and wiggled her hips around, facing toward the pool. Akali went lower, hoping to avoid getting caught.</p><p><em>Hm. She’s a bit furry down there… but I guess she’s a fox right? That kind of makes sense. </em>The ninja put a hand between her own legs and blushed. It wasn’t like she had any less.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should shave like Eve does. </em>
</p><p><em>… I’m not a slut. But also it’s kind of embarrassing… </em>She shook her head.</p><p>Kai’sa had a little too, neatly shaven down into a little strip leading up from the juncture of her legs. She was a bit slimmer compared to Ahri’s thick form, but well-built for the quick dance routines she did for their shows. And unlike Ahri, her boobs were actually a reasonable size!</p><p>The pair – void spawn and fox girl – drew closer together. She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying at that distance, but suddenly, Ahri had her arms wrapped around Kai’sa and was lifting the other girl from the ground.</p><p>
  <em>Are they… kissing? For real? </em>
</p><p>Ahri’s hands roamed all over Kai’sa naked back, reaching down to squeeze her bouncy little ass as they smooched. Akali blushed, slightly abashed, but didn’t look away.</p><p>
  <em>I mean. I’ve seen them kiss before, just… not like this! Without any shame!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s there to be ashamed of, ‘kali? Kissing is something natural for people who like each other. Like think about you and me! You tooootally wanna kiss me, don’t you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do not!</em>
</p><p>Akali put her hands to her face, peeking between her fingers. Ahri was now carrying Kai’sa in a standing position, resting the other girl’s thighs over her own. Kai’sa moved back from the kiss and put her head down between Ahri’s breasts, still resting her arms around the fox girl’s neck.</p><p>
  <em>You’d totally love it if I did that with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I…</em>
</p><p>They were definitely playing with each other, hands roaming around each other’s tits as they kissed again. Akali chewed on her lip, fidgeting with her hair. It was getting a bit hot, wasn’t it? The familiar, and somewhat unwelcome – but actually welcome – tension was back, burning down through her abs between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together, resisting the urge to rub herself off.</p><p>Ahri and Kai’sa were getting more heated. This time, Ahri knelt inside the hot tub and Kai’sa stood above her, spreading her pussy with her fingers and licking her lips. Ahri lapped at it like an animal, her tongue flicking all over the slick skin and right on Kai’sa clit. The void girl shivered, letting out a soft moan. Akali did the same, nipples hardening quickly beneath the surface of the water. She hissed, rubbing her small breasts against the side of the pool, quickly feeling the heat in her body surge up. They were so, so sensitive, almost painful as she grinded her body back and forth. Kai’sa’s admittedly sexy moans in the background weren’t helping her plight either.</p><p><em>Calm down. </em>Akali gritted her teeth. <em>There’s no way I should be doing this. I’m not an exhibitionist like these two. There’s no way I am. How can they be so shameless? Do they not care if I could be watching them? Well, I mean, I am, but they don’t know that…</em></p><p>
  <em>How can they not care at all though? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because they like showing off. And they know they’re hot doing it. You know that too. That’s why you’re getting all turned onnnn…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am not!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh really?</em>
</p><p>Akali withdrew her hand from her bikini bottoms. When did she shove it back down there again? Her fingers were even a bit slimy, definitely not from the pool water. She wiped it off on the cloth, taking deep breaths.</p><p>
  <em>I just need to calm down. I’m really not…</em>
</p><p>She looked over again. They were in the same position, with Kai’sa holding her pussy open with a pair of fingers. Ahri was looking upward expectantly.</p><p>
  <em>Wait a sec, are they gonna do what I think they’re going to? No way. That’s way too much. They couldn’t possibly…</em>
</p><p>Kai’sa moaned as she let out a stream of pee all over Ahri’s body. The slightly yellowish liquid splashed onto Ahri’s boobs and flowed downward, drenching her in a fluid hotter than even the warm water in the tub. The fox girl even grinned and caught a little in her mouth, letting it dribble messily down her chin.</p><p>Akali blushed furiously. For some reason, her body lurched in response to that lewd scene, pussy clenching down hungrily. <em>Oh my gods… that looks so… depraved…</em></p><p>Suddenly, there was a hand on her head.</p><p>“Enjoying the show?”</p><p>“Eve! When did you- I mean, why are you, uhm, bothering me?”</p><p>“Oh, am I interrupting?” Eve snickered.</p><p>Totally nude, of course, she sat on the pool beside Akali. Eve swirled a finger through the water.</p><p>“Your nips are hard, by the way.”</p><p>“I am aware,” Akali snapped. “It’s cold in here.”</p><p>“Nice excuse. You smell like pussy. And you’re hard down there too.”</p><p>“I’m what?”</p><p>The ninja looked down and instantly shoved her hands between her legs as she realized that her clit had engorged to the point where it was even making a small blip in her bottoms.</p><p>The demoness laughed and turned back toward the other scene. This time, the roles were reversed. Kai’sa knelt as Ahri showered her with a jet of pee. The hot, smelly liquid drenched the void girl – unlike Ahri, she even decided to swallow it, drinking up Ahri’s dirty, lewd body fluid. Ahri shoved Kai’sa’s face into her pussy, rubbing her pee-soaked fur all over the other girl’s lips and nose. Gagging a little now, the void girl shifted her legs in the puddle of piss and licked at Ahri’s clit.</p><p>Ahri mewled and pawed at her breasts simultaneously, tweaking her nipples between her fingers. Her clit engorged quickly under Kai’sai’s touch, and, sensitive as she was, she was already beginning to convulse. Only a couple minutes passed and she was jerking her hips, clenching onto Kai’sa as she began to orgasm.</p><p>
  <em>Clench clench.</em>
</p><p>She spread her pussy wide and peed again as she came, spurting out a mix of yellowish piss and a bit of cum all over Kai’sa. They moaned together, Ahri shivering and twitching as she clenched her hands into fists in Kai’sa’s hair.</p><p>As the stream subsided, the fox girl slumped, smiling as she turned away. She was positively beaming.</p><p>“You like that?”</p><p>Eve grinned. “Of couuurrrseeee. Guess who else liked it too.”</p><p>Ahri winked as Akali dove under the water, covering her face.</p><p>
  <em>I knew my bandmates were pervs, but I never knew they were so… so… so…</em>
</p><p>“Bluegh. Why are Ahri and Kai’sa into such pervy stuff?”</p><p>Eve shrugged. “Ahri likes marking people with her scent. Must be a fox thing. I have to admit, it does seem kind of hot though. Think about it. Me kissing you, me marking you with my scent-“</p><p>“You lecher!”</p><p>“-me <em>owning </em>you. You like that, don’t you?” Eve put a hand to Akali’s cheek. The ninja was so red she was almost like a tomato. “You’d love being my pet.”</p><p>“I… wouldn’t.”</p><p>Eve tapped her lips. “Not very convincing when you’re staring right at my pussy with that look on your face. Say, you want a taste this time?”</p><p>“Erm, well…”</p><p>Akali shivered. Eve evidently hadn’t cleaned up after her fun – her vulva was a shiny mess of slick, whitish secretions, smelling strongly of her sweet fragrance. The ninja chewed on her lip. Eve’s clit was still a bit hard, poking out from under its hood, throbbing gently.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Eve took a pair of fingers down and spread it open, letting a bit more of her whitish cream leak out of her tight opening. Akali gulped. The scent was intoxicating. Her own clit was pulsing <em>hard </em>between her legs, incredibly sensitive as she rubbed her thighs together. Without even realizing it, she let out a little moan, the lewd image and the lewd smells having driven almost all conscious thought from her mind. She drew closer and closer.</p><p>Her body stopped on its own. Was it because Ahri and Kai’sa were just over there? Part of her wanted it so, so bad, but part of her brain simply would not let her. What was wrong with her?</p><p>The demoness rolled her eyes. “Figures. Well then, you don’t have to do anything. Just sit back and watch.”</p><p>“You’re gonna masturbate again? But I thought you just did it..?”</p><p>“So? And I’m going to do more than that…”</p><p>Eve put a finger over her clit. She rolled it around, waiting for it to swell up, and like before, it engorged to a huge size, much larger than Akali was expecting. Holding it between her fingers like a miniature dick, she jerked on it and even let out a little hiss this time, eyes half-lidded with pleasure.</p><p>“Always… sensitive right after I’ve cum.”</p><p>She was leaking again, producing a huge amount of fluid that dripped down to her thighs and ass, making her skin shine even more than it was already. The fragrance was overwhelming – Akali felt her own pussy clench at just the scent, leaking into her bottoms without even a single touch.</p><p>
  <em>Squelch squelch squelch. </em>
</p><p>The sound of Eve’s wet pussy was noisy – it must’ve been loud enough that Ahri and Kai’sa could hear it all the way across the room, not that they were paying any attention since they were too busy smooching. Eve took a tit and put it in her mouth, biting at her own nipple, then inserted a couple fingers inside herself, pushing upward on the rough spot inside of her love tunnel.</p><p>She jerked her hips at that motion, going a little stiff.</p><p>“Ooohhhh,” she let out a little noise.</p><p>Akali bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. Her vagina was on fire, ready to explode on its own, but her hands would not move. It wouldn’t have been humiliating to touch herself, would it? Everyone else was… and she clearly wanted it.</p><p>
  <em>No… no… that’s Eve’s corruption speaking. I’m not like that…</em>
</p><p>“You wouldn’t be a slut,” Eve intoned softly. “Having desires is normal.”</p><p>“Some people don’t.”</p><p>“True, <em>some </em>people don’t. But you clearly do,” Eve’s touch was weirdly gentle this time. She ghosted over Akali’s cheek with her lips, then put a hand downward.</p><p>The ninja drew back. “I- I don’t…”</p><p>Eve’s smirk was back, an irresistible aura of commanding. “Come on. Touch yourself.”</p><p>Akali’s hands finally moved. She rolled her steel-hard nipples between her fingers. Even just that one touch was almost enough to send her over the edge, but she held out, waiting as Eve began to finger herself again.</p><p>“That’s more like it.”</p><p>Jerking her clit a few more times, Eve spit on her fingers and spread her vagina open again.</p><p>“Move back if you don’t want to get soaked.”</p><p>Akali’s eyes widened, but her body stayed in place despite her mind telling her to move. She gasped as Eve shot out a jet of pee. The yellowish stream hit her square on the chest, masking the fragrant smell of arousal with something more pungent, but somehow even more invigorating than before. It was hot, so very hot, like fire covering her neck and breasts. Eve was pissing all over her, marking her like an animal, like a pet…</p><p>The demoness stiffened again. She shuddered, and just like Ahri had done, began to cum even while she was still peeing. The mixture of bodily fluids spurted out harder than before – Akali, without knowing why, moved down and let it hit her on the face, even tasting a bit of the sweet and bitter fluids. Simultaneously, she shoved her hands down into her bottoms and fingered her clit.</p><p>With a barely restrained cry, she came as well, eyes rolling back up as she convulsed. Half choking on pee and cum, half overwhelmed by her orgasm, Akali doubled over. She clenched hard, so hard that her legs would no longer support her. Thighs trembling, her knees buckled, forcing her to prop herself up on the side of the pool.</p><p>Eve’s stream slowed to a trickle, though she was still stiff and contracting. Shuffling forward, she grabbed Akali’s hair and pulled her back up, back close to her pussy which was now completely slick and covered in a mixture of pungent pee and fragrant grool. Akali’s eyes rolled back further, now the only thing holding her up being Eve’s hands.</p><p>The ninja squeezed her eyes shut, going limp as she took a deep, shuddering breath. The pounding heat in her loins ebbed slowly, to the throb of her pulse, then to the slow rhythm of Eve’s undulations above her. Was she still cumming?</p><p>The demoness was looking at her with mischievous eyes, half glazed over with pleasure, as she slid down, wrapping her arms around Akali’s midsection from behind. With her body half draped over Akali’s back like that, it was easy to feel her muscles still pulsing slowly even as she planted a little kiss on the ninja’s neck.</p><p>“How fucking long… are your orgasms?” Akali panted.</p><p>“I’ve cum for hours before,” Eve murmured. She licked her lips. “Tastes like piss.”</p><p>Akali turned bright crimson. “I wonder why.” <em>I can’t believe we just did that. I can’t believe she just, just… urinated all over me! That was so slutty… why did I not move out of the way?</em></p><p>“You’re the one who let me. But cumming so fast like that, there’s no way you didn’t enjoy it.”</p><p>“I- what are you accusing me of?”</p><p>Eve put her mouth right up against Akali’s ear. She cupped the ninja’s breasts through her bikini top.</p><p>“You luuuuurve me.”</p><p>Pinching at Akali’s nipples, Eve grinned as they hardened even more, jutting out from the cloth. There was a quick intake of breath in surprise. Akali pulled away. She put a hand to her head.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“You know it’s trueeeee. Admit it.”</p><p>“Well, I-“</p><p>
  <em>I admit it. I like her, but…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s wicked and lecherous and stupid and a slut, but… why do I feel like this about her? She’s everything I was brought up to hate! A snake, using other people’s desires for her own gain… a nymphomaniac, thinking of nothing but sating her lust… a cute, pretty friend who’s actually pretty nice and just likes being mischievous…</em>
</p><p>“Akali?”</p><p>She felt the demoness’s eyes boring into her. There was another kiss on her neck. She shivered all over, goosebumps running down her spine. <em>I don’t get it. I don’t get myself. Part of me wants her so bad, but part of me knows she doesn’t really care about me. She just thinks I’d be a good fuck. Right? She doesn’t actually care about me as like a person… do I really want to be friends with someone like that?</em></p><p>
  <em>But she’s actually nice to me a lot of the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So why is everything between me and her about sex? I’m not like her. I’m more than just my body and my… well, desires. She isn’t. Is she?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I… I’m. So. Fucking. Confused. Why do I feel like this? What am I doing? Fuck!</em>
</p><p>“I can’t do this,” she murmured.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“This,” Akali repeated. “Everything.”</p><p>Eve tilted her head quizzically. “Hey, love-”</p><p>“I’m not your ‘love’, tentacle girl.”</p><p>The demon girl rolled her eyes. “Babe. What’s with the sudden mood change? You were so enthusiastic a moment ago.”</p><p>“I’m not your ‘babe’ either.” Akali sighed. “I don’t know. I just- you know, my brain kind of like-” the words fought with her as she tried to get them out. “I can’t make sense of anything.”</p><p>“Make sense of what?”</p><p>
  <em>My feelings! </em>
</p><p>“Eve, please. Could you leave me alone for a bit? I just need to cool my head off.”</p><p>The lust demon kissed her finger and pressed it to the ninja’s lips. “Sure thing, girly. I’ll be over there havin’ fun with Ahri ‘n Kai’sa if ya need me.”</p><p>“Of course you will.”</p><p>Akali’s gaze lingered for a minute as Eve shuffled away – the other girl looked back as well from across the room, golden eyes meeting deep crimson ones. Was it just her or was Eve’s look a little softer than usual? <em>Stop looking at me like that! It’s only making me more confused about you! Damn it!</em></p><p>Akali turned away. <em>I need to sort myself out. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaahhhh I'm super late with this one. ~.~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akali gazed out the window of her room, staring intently at the night sky. A wide expanse of darkness spread out overhead, a smattering of faint stars amidst the unlight of the new moon. She leaned her elbows on the windowsill.</p><p>Alone, she stared out unblinkingly through half-lidded eyes. The night was cold and dreary, an empty void after the shining lights and raucous cheer of their usual evening show. Bare against the murky blackness, Akali freed her hair from its tie, letting it drape around her shoulders. <em>It’s so quiet now.</em></p><p>The silence was thick and dense, a cloak of muted sound. She shivered. <em>I should be used to this. I’m a ninja after all, but somehow… it doesn’t feel right.</em></p><p>She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. The world seemed faint and far away. The isolated gloom worked its way into her body, frigid and cold.</p><p>A pang of imagined warmth caressed her. A touch, then a nuzzle, then a kiss, she fancied it ghosting all over her. It? That pair of lips. Always smiling, always smirking, without nervousness or dismay, that was that girl – her cuddly demoness.</p><p>The string of sensation wormed its way through her. It was comfortable like a simple embrace. She breathed slowly and carefully, as if the slightest disturbance would break the gentle reverie.</p><p>The embrace grew tighter. A bead of lust trickled through her. Her breath caught in her throat.</p><p>
  <em>‘How can someone as pretty as you be so afraid to show herself? Shy is cute and all, but you gotta give people something to work with.’</em>
</p><p>“I’m not afraid. I’m not shy. I’m not afraid.” She repeated it under her breath like a chant.</p><p>
  <em>‘You’ve got talent, but that won’t get you far by itself.’</em>
</p><p>“You’re-”</p><p>‘<em>Listen here, ‘kali. Ahri, Kai’sa, me… we all like ya. You’re like our cute little junior in a funny sort of way, or maybe even my little pet!’</em></p><p>“You bitch.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Haha! Just kidding. But seriously, we like having you around so don’t take this the wrong way. You’re the least popular gal in the group and it’s not because of your talent or we never would’ve recruited you in the first place.’</em>
</p><p>“So I’m just deadweight, that’s what it is.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Always taking things so serious, that’s just like you! You know, I kind of like that, it’s kind of endearing actually… but no. That’s not what this is about. It’s hard, isn’t it? To watch someone get all the fame and fans, while you’re just shoved away and ignored. It’s like that every time. Every show, every fan meet, you’re the one stuck in the back while you watch the fans adore us. You just don’t stand out. And before you say anything, it’s not because you’re ugly.’</em>
</p><p>Akali frowned. <em>Isn’t she right?</em></p><p>
  <em>Why am I even like this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not afraid. And I’m not that shy, or I never would’ve even thought of becoming an idol. This is just some kind of, I don’t know… a weird mental block or something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re not being real with yourself, ‘kali.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not afraid.</em>
</p><p>She sighed. The vision shattered before her eyes, leaving the dreary, lightless night to envelope her once again. Alone, she closed her eyes and let the bare wind drift over her. She danced blind in the darkness, robotically moving through the steps of her routine without a shred of light to illuminate her. She leapt and spun, unseen, a precise and elegant movement like a ninja or like a cat, a cavort derived directly from her shinobi training.</p><p>Mid motion, she stopped. She hadn’t used that routine, of course. When she had watched herself, no matter the technical excellence, it had looked far too much like training than an actual show. Maybe that was the problem with all her routines. They were too cold, too forbidding… not personable.</p><p>
  <em>Was this what she meant then?</em>
</p><p>“Eve…” the name strayed from her lips. There was a pang at that sound.</p><p>She opened her eyes. Her body ached.</p><p>
  <em>I’m tired.</em>
</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p>
  <em>Drip drip drip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali shivered. Darkness descended about her, punctuated only by the bare lavender of dimly lit lamps adorning the walls to an otherwise empty room… no doors, no windows, no escape in sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shadows cast over her body, gleaming over bare skin and the dark shroud of her hair. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip drip drip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where was that noise coming from?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a ghost whispering in her ear, a sultry, feminine voice caressed her senses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What a tasty little treat.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali sat up straight, goosebumps running down her spine. She tensed, on guard, but nothing was there. She flinched as there was a gentle touch on her cheek, then scooted backwards, as if fleeing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Come back… come back… come back…’ the voice echoed in her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Get away from me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Shhh, shhh… I’m not going to hurt you…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still wary, Akali sat in place. The touch was back, just gently – very gently – ghosting along her cheek and chin. Then, there was a sensation of wetness, almost like kisses being planted along her jaw, then down her neck, then down between her breasts, and then there was a touch on her lips, and with it, a blooming blossom of heat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali shivered again, this time not from the cold. Another touch ran down her back, down the little bumpy ridges of her spine, and she arched back, mouth agape. She blushed in a silent gasp, another blossom of heat kindling within.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then the touch was higher, stroking her hair, still gently, still without force, just a tender feeling as if to soothe, or perhaps placate her. Akali chewed on her lip, trembling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Relax…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tilted her face up. The lavender lamps formed oddly shaped structures in the darkness – sometimes, she almost fancied that she saw a plush pair of lips in those lights, half smirking, half smiling at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip drip drip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Light dribbled down in droplets onto her naked body. Was she sweating?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali leaned back against the wall, feeling her breath catch in her throat. Suddenly there was tension, not of the dreadful or apprehensive sort, but something else altogether. The touch was back, like a palm placed on her chest, resting there to feel the throb throb of her heartbeat. Akali closed her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smirk danced in her imagination. The palm went lower and rested over her navel. She clenched reflexively, but that was it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In her head, light emerged out of the darkness and the lips were joined by a pair of eyes, golden and mirthful, a shining duet of vitality in the bleak murkiness of her psyche. She opened her mouth again, breath coming a little more heavily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The palm went down, resting over her modest nest of body hair. It did nothing more than that, just holding there, pushing down on her pubic mound, but somehow just that sensation, that pressure, was like sending electricity running through her. Heat prickled all across her skin, breath and blood stirring to life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arms clenched tightly at her sides, Akali almost didn’t dare to move. The tension grew and grew, working its way into her like the creeping spread of fire through glowing embers. Her eyes fluttered, and between her lashes, the lips and eyes were joined by the outline of a face, a cute – no pretty – no, absolutely gorgeous – pixie face that seemed very familiar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She moaned aloud and her thighs clenched subconsciously. There was the sensation of wetness again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip drip drip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Had she always been sitting in a pool of liquid? She felt between her legs, feeling the shameful juice ooze out of her, then opened her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, no no. This was all wrong. This was so wrong. There was no way she should be doing this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali curled her knees toward her chest. She withdrew inward, pushing the touch away and steeping herself in the darkness. I’m… not afraid?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why am I like this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She drew a deep breath. Have I always been this way? As far as I can remember…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the quiet cold, her past flooded back to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Kinkou order had always been about balance and peace, service to Ionia. It was a life, an entire moral code about selflessness, giving, serving their people… never dealing with their own emotions. Above all, it was about the sacred nature of stability, equilibrium between the spiritual and material, the intellect and the physical, balancing the needs of the body by emphasizing the needs of the mind…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a bunch of mumbo jumbo nonsense! They had tried hard with her, like all acolytes, to indoctrinate her in that mentality. Class after class after droning lecture – there was even that one time one of the elders had tried to hypnotize her… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The old masters might’ve liked to believe that they were like monks, seeking some kind of esoteric path of enlightenment, but they had never taught her anything but how to repress herself supposedly for the good of her people. There was a reason she had left that rigid, oppressive system – and there wasn’t a reason for her to be dwelling on it now. There really wasn’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Learning to let things go was a skill she hadn’t mastered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When had she left? That was another memory she hadn’t let go. The sting was still fresh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a couple years back, when those Noxians invaded her homeland, laying waste to everything in their sights, grinding up all of Ionia in their brutal war machine. Her home, ravaged, her people, dying… it was horrible, it was revolting, but she had seen it before. It wasn’t that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the stupid order, her teachers – even that damn Shen! – only preaching restraint and discipline, even as their own country was dying, burning, obliterated to nothingness. Control her temperament? Curb her propensity for violence? Right, like she would just watch on and do nothing. Let everything be destroyed only to uphold her order’s stupid ideals. For organization so preachy about serving the Ionian people, they certainly were incredibly lackluster when the time actually came to take action.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali clenched her hands into fists. She certainly wasn’t afraid to throw her life away for her people. But as a needless sacrifice when the rest of the Kinkou order wasn’t willing to help? Her whole life would’ve been pointless. Truthfully, none of it had never been about the Ionian people, serving or protecting them or whatnot. It was just a bunch of pretty words and outdated traditions that were in reality taught in order to improve the order’s image. It was the ego, wasn’t it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tension drained out of her. That was all in the past. There really was no point to dwell on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip drip drip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I need to live for myself first.” The words came out without conviction. “I need to live for myself, not to fight some crazy war that someone else started and not to follow some stupid rules some old fart came up with 2000 years ago.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The reprimand came back, achingly familiar. To express oneself was discouraged. She – her body – her soul – belonged to the order.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘This is why you’re not as popular, ‘kali.’ Eve’s voice rang through her head. ‘What’s with all those inhibitions? If you can’t express yourself, nobody will be convinced by your performance. Right now you’re just moving. You’re not dancing. There’s no art in your act.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Easy for you to say,” Akali muttered under her breath. “I might be a bit on the reserved side, but at least I’m not a slut that’s completely fallen to debauchery like you. I have my standards and morals.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Sounds like a prison to me.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re stupid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘True, but I’m also your friend.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The touch was back on her cheek, gentler than ever. It stroked her hair, then went down again, over her breasts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Admit it, you’re totally unsure of yourself.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re- ahh…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It felt good. She didn’t know why, but the whole thing felt good, the warmth of the embrace, the tender tracing over the fine bones of her cheeks and the sensitive sinew of her neck. It was lewd, it was wrong, but… it felt good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was melting away. Like ice thawing, the past – her memories, her old habits, the Kinkou doctrine – it all waned underneath the demoness’s touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heat swelled. The tracing went lower, teasing the soft flesh of her breasts, then drawing circles around her navel. The sensation of wetness surged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drip drip drip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Had the pool of fluid beneath her always been so deep?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was melting. Memories faded into the abyss in a rushing stream. Beneath that touch, they all disappeared. She was important. Life was not all about service to tradition. She was not a slave to anyone’s faux moral code. She was her own person, with her own feelings and beliefs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt between her legs, liquid desire pouring out of her in a way that didn’t seem humanly possible. The touch was on her nipples now, pinching and squeezing, accompanied by the feeling of kisses and suckles all around her neck. Akali moaned aloud, withdrawing her hands and desperately trying to regain some semblance of composure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Come on now, you know that’s not good for you. Stop trying to repress yourself.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali’s chest heaved. All around, the lavender light burst to life, various hues of violet shining in the dark and reflecting off her sweaty skin and the pool of still-growing arousal beneath her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I… can’t…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The air was suffocatingly hot. Her heart pounded in her ears, almost painfully. A soft kiss on her lips soothed that away and, only half-consciously, Akali moaned into it, forgetting herself for a moment. She closed her eyes, and the image of the pixie face returned, now grinning and fully lit with a lively undercurrent of lust, but also… affection?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So pretty…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kiss deepened and she jerked her hips wildly as a touch landed on her clit. Was it her own fingers or was it the ghost sensation from the light? Maybe it didn’t matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was molten, basically a pool of liquid. Desire crashed through the shield of inhibition. Repression flowed away like a cascading waterfall. She did have emotions after all. She had her own wants. There was nothing wrong with it – the only thing stopping her were the remnants of some outdated ideals that had once told her she was barely even a real person. And that… was just stupid!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wasn’t Eve right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To break out of that mold, to embrace herself and all of her feelings… she wasn’t afraid of that, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was letting that barrier go, melting and flowing away down into the sea of the forgotten past. She wasn’t afraid of letting it go. She wasn’t afraid of accepting something new.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali’s eyes rolled back in her head as she gushed in unimaginable ways. Slick and hot with her own arousal, she shuddered as her body seemed to drain itself of every drop of liquid inside it, wringing itself dry over and over as her pussy poured out its lust beneath her. Now waist-deep in liquid, she began convulsing, crying out noisily as her body jerked against her will, shattering the cage imprisoning her chained desires.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then suddenly, the touch was gone, and she was left alone, but far beyond the point of breaking as her body contorted and thrashed of its own volition. Like a broken faucet, she spilled and flooded her essence outward in an absolute deluge. No longer able to see clearly, she could do nothing but cry and moan as the flood rose steadily upward, first muffling her cries, the blocking out the lights above, then drowning herself in her own desires…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>Akali woke up with a gasp. She sat up instantly and put a hand between her legs. Her underwear was <em>soaked </em>and she had even left a significant wet spot on her sheets, smelling strongly of her half-musky, half-fragrant scent.</p><p>She moaned and threw herself back. <em>Fuck.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Delirium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Thanksgiving! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Another new day, another headache. </em>Eve yawned. <em>What time is it anyway? 10:30 huh, I guess I overslept. Oh well. I still have time before our lunch meet with the fans. Guess I’ll have some fun first. </em></p>
<p>Eve grabbed her phone. <em>Hmm. I guess Akali’s usually up by now. I wonder how she would react to some early morning eye candy?</em></p>
<p>She slipped out of her blanket, holding her phone above her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Snap.</em>
</p>
<p>She sent the picture without a caption and waited. As usual, Akali’s response came in just a couple minutes. A social worm like her would definitely get super excited over an oh so rare notification.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Nice bedhead.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Eve snorted. <em>Typical Akali. So curt. </em>She pulled down her comforter, revealing just the top of her bare chest and snapped another shot, a semi-cutsey pose with her finger to her lip.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Are you trying to tell me something?’</em>
</p>
<p>The demoness sighed. <em>So dense. But that’s just like her. Not really a surprise- what’s this? Well now… </em>Eve licked her lips at the luscious sight in front of her, a topless photo from the chin down zoomed right in on Akali’s pert little boobs. Her brown nipples jutted out, most certainly erect and, Eve imagined, very sensitive in the somewhat chilly air. She could practically feel herself, smooshed between the ninja’s modest pair of fun-bags, listening to Akali’s racing heartbeat as she caressed them.</p>
<p>Not to be outdone, Eve slipped the comforter lower. She put a hand between her legs, feigning modesty, then waited again.</p>
<p>Akali started typing. And then she stopped. She started, then stopped again.</p>
<p>Eve raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You fapping to me or something?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘No.’</em>
</p>
<p>The demoness rolled her eyes. <em>That’s a yes for sure. Can’t blame her though, I’m hot, ehe. </em>Eve put a finger over her clit and rolled it around gently. She was already a little wet, just from the teasing. Okay, maybe not just a little – there was already some thick fluid dribbling down her thighs and toward her ass, almost looking like she had already cum even though she had barely started touching herself. What was it that Akali had called her? A leaky firehose. She was basically that.</p>
<p>Eve looked at her phone again as it buzzed.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Can you send more?’</em>
</p>
<p>She laughed aloud at that. <em>Not schlicking yourself off, huh? Then what do you need porn of me for, hmm? But alright, ‘kali. If that’s what you want.</em></p>
<p>She put the phone between her legs and got a nice shot of her puffy, shiny-with-juice vulva, then spread her pussy lips and gave Akali a good view into her wet, pink channel. She was leaking even more now, her inner thighs wet and glistening, with a little trickle of white grool flowing down toward her butt. She put the camera right by her face again, showing Akali the blob of grool she had collected on her finger and putting it into her mouth.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You know, it tastes really good.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Just like you to make a damn puddle of grossness.’</em>
</p>
<p><em>Did I? </em>Eve looked beneath her. There was a wet spot on her sheet. She shrugged.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘That’s why I usually have towels in my room. I’m not the Sahara Desert like you.’</em>
</p>
<p>Eve’s eyes widened as the response came, a picture of Akali spreading her own legs apart. Okay so she wasn’t very wet at all, but the hard nub of her clit was definitely visible through her pubic hair, a sure sign of her arousal. The picture was gone in a second before Eve had a chance for another look.</p>
<p>
  <em>Figures… but I can’t say I was expecting that from little miss prude.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Sexy.’</em>
</p>
<p>She could practically feel Akali blushing through the phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Sorry. That was a mistake.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I mean, if I wanted to send a nude I should’ve shaved first anyway.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh? I think it’s kind of hot like that actually.’</em>
</p>
<p>Akali started typing again. Eve waited. And waited. And…</p>
<p><em>Guess she’s busy fapping again, heh. </em>The demoness’s hands went back down, running over her boobs and sides, back down toward her thighs. She spread her legs, jerking on her clit as it began swelling. Her breath came out as a moan, a surprise even to herself. <em>It’s sensitive today.</em></p>
<p>Her slow rubbing grew faster, her fingers pulling, kneading, massaging, tapping, and her clit grew even bigger. Eve shivered. <em>It feels different. Is it because of that dream I had last night?</em></p>
<p>She closed her eyes, picturing the scene in her head. There was a girl in a sealed bubble, tied to the floor by a chain of inhibitions. She was totally naked, <em>of course</em>, slouched over and weighed down by something invisible. <em>She’s sad?</em></p>
<p>Like some kind of phantom, Eve passed through the barrier, her own body no more than a translucent image in the warped vision. She put a hand on the girl, who promptly flinched. The girl shook her head, her shackled limbs trembling. She was trying to talk – she looked like she was trying to grasp for something, but there was only silence and emptiness. Eve slipped her hand into the girl’s empty palm and she looked up, befuddled. <em>She can’t see me? Or does she not want me?</em></p>
<p>The girl shook her head again, goosebumps prickling on her skin all over. She mouthed a string of soundless words, feelings that would not properly come out of her. At another touch, she trembled, a stream of sensation shivering through her very core. Her posture was partly pleading, a luscious pose of lust and desire, half restrained, hiding herself away and restricting her own feelings. <em>She’s confused, no doubt. But why? </em></p>
<p>Eve dared a closer touch, pressing her hand to the girl’s chest. There was a sharp intake of breath – still soundless – but no resistance. <em>She’s apprehensive, but she wants it.</em></p>
<p>Closer yet, Eve planted a soft kiss on the girl’s collarbone, then her neck, eliciting a noiseless cry in response. There was a hand on the demoness’s hair, grasping at it, holding it in place, neither pulling her closer nor pushing her away. Eve rolled her eyes. <em>So unsure about yourself? I’ll help you then.</em></p>
<p>She continued kissing the girl, drawing circles down her breast bone with her finger, then down her stomach, the nicely toned abs beneath, toward the juncture of her legs. She stared down, combing through the fringe of dark body hair toward the girl’s clit. Eve teased it between her fingers – the response was a jumble of irregular breathing and quiet moaning. Somehow, the demoness found herself blushing a bit. Was it embarrassment? <em>No, no… it’s just… well, her voice is really hot.</em></p>
<p>She spread her own legs and began fingering herself with her other hand. It was so hot and wet down there that it was almost numb, just a wet sensation of slickness on her thighs and around her love button. Eve’s eyes rolled back a bit and she chewed on her lip. <em>I don’t normally get turned on like this..? But it just feels, it feels…</em></p>
<p>Her eyes flew open as the door to her room opened.</p>
<p>“Can I come in?”</p>
<p>Eve pressed her legs together. “You should say that before busting my door open-“</p>
<p>The demoness’s eyes widened a fraction as she realized Akali was standing there <em>totally naked</em>.</p>
<p>“Erm. Ah. Come in then.”</p>
<p>Akali stepped in, her face clearly bright red even in the dim light. Eve tilted her head.</p>
<p>“You seem shyer than usual today.”</p>
<p>“And you seem a little self conscious, yourself, which I would’ve thought was impossible.”</p>
<p>Eve felt her face heat. “Well, that’s… why did you come here anyway?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you usually like showing off?” Akali retorted.</p>
<p>“Not always.” Eve folded her arms under her chest.</p>
<p>So maybe even she was a little bit abashed at the situation, sitting there completely naked with her also nude friend just standing across the room watching her. Even after entering, the ninja hadn’t bothered to move closer in the slightest.</p>
<p>“… so if you don’t mind…”</p>
<p>“Oh. But you were sending me all those pictures, and I thought-”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna have to be clear about what ya want, ‘kali.” Eve uncrossed her legs, revealing a juicy mess of arousal staining her thighs and the sheet she was sitting on.</p>
<p>Akali gulped. “I, well… I honestly don’t know. I just, I felt like I needed to see you. I was-”</p>
<p>“Horny?”</p>
<p>Eve spread her legs lewdly and began circling her clit with her fingers. It was not as huge as it was before, but still plenty engorged and supremely sensitive. Akali stood there like a statue, frozen again.</p>
<p>“You were a lot saucier a couple minutes ago. Sending me pictures of yourself like that – I totally wasn’t expecting that from a prudish little girly like you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a prude!”</p>
<p>“Prove it.”</p>
<p>Akali chewed on her lip as Eve absentmindedly continued circling her clit. She stared at the wet juices leaking out, intoxicated by the smell, intoxicated by the sight of a woman – a demoness – her friend in full arousal before her. Finally, she stepped forward, bridging the distance between them.</p>
<p>Akali ran her hands down her body, almost like a dance, looking at Eve with the same drunken, half-lidded look that the demoness was giving her. A tiny smirk cracked the other girl’s pretty face, her absentminded circling still continuing at the same pace.</p>
<p>“I’m not a prude,” Akali repeated. Eve didn’t bother responding this time.</p>
<p>The ninja continued with her dance-like movement, hands roving over her own breasts, over her ass, slapping each cheek several times, with enough force that they just barely began to turn red. She took a boob in her hands and pulled it up toward her face, just barely able to suckle one of her own nipples between her lips.</p>
<p>The smirk on Eve’s face grew wider. Her pace quickened. Akali followed suit, standing over Eve and parting her legs. Neither of them said anything – the room was filled with only the sounds of wet schlicking, mostly from Eve, though even Akali was getting a little bit noisy.</p>
<p>The demoness let out a low breath, then knelt on the floor and put her hands on the other girl’s hips. Akali tilted her head in surprise. Eve made a ‘shhhing’ motion with her finger and pulled Akali closer, her face positioned right between the ninja’s thighs. Akali gulped.</p>
<p>“You don’t want me to?”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“I won’t if you don’t want it.”</p>
<p>“I mean…” the ninja shivered.</p>
<p>“Ah. I get it. Well, if you want me to stop, just say so.”</p>
<p>Eve leaned in closer and buried her face in Akali’s snatch. The other girl jerked forward and grasped onto her friend’s hair for support.</p>
<p>Eve licked her lips and nuzzled Akali’s clit between her lips. Akali’s scent and taste were light, only a little musky compared to her own. It wasn’t very wet, but it was quite hot down there, pulsing heavily with each one of Akali’s breaths. Eve dove in harder, burying her nose in Akali’s bush and licked her clit in earnest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hmm. What if I did this? </em>
</p>
<p>The demoness’s hands crept further back, squeezing Akali’s modest ass. Her right hand went lower, rubbing around Akali’s other opening in the back, prompting a quick jerking on her hair, pulling her face up. Eve tilted her head.</p>
<p>“What, did you not clean back there?”</p>
<p>“I did, but, ah, well I’m not sure…”</p>
<p>Eve smirked. “Don’t lie, I know you like using the enema kits we have stocked up in the bathroom. You probably touch yourself back there, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Akali blushed deeply. “Look, I was just surprised is all, okay? Do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“Of courrseee.”</p>
<p>Eve plunged a finger into Akali’s ass. The ninja arched her back, throwing her head up and squeezing her eyes shut.</p>
<p>“Ah~ Eve…”</p>
<p>“You like that, don’t you? How about this, then?”</p>
<p>She dove back between Akali’s legs, licking and slurping, even taking Akali’s rock-hard clit between her teeth and nipping it gently. Akali cried out, now even leaking a little bit onto Eve’s face as she began rocking her hips. The extra scent and taste from the fluid began stirring her own hormones, a pheromone-induced haze of lustiness running through her body. Simultaneously fingering Akali’s ass and eating her out, she spread her legs and grabbed her clit with two fingers, jerking it up and down almost like a dick. As Akali’s cries grew more urgent, the pulsing between her legs grew faster and hotter, heightening the demoness’s own arousal. Eve was leaking onto the floor now, dripping a mixture of whitish grool and sticky, clear fluid into a large wet spot on the carpet. The smell of her sex was everywhere, partly pungent, partly sweet, and completely overpowering.</p>
<p>“Eve, Eve, I’m gonna… I’m…”</p>
<p>Eve didn’t let up. Akali grabbed her hair, hard, and her body went rigid. It pulsed hard down there, a shockwave rippling through her muscles as her love button throbbed like crazy. Eve’s eyes rolled up as Akali’s orgasm set herself off as well, her fingers clasping around her huge clit as even more of her arousal spilled out, soaking the ground beneath her. Akali’s thighs clenched around her neck after a moment, followed by another hard pulse and a choked-off cry of pleasure. Warmth spread everywhere for a minute, maybe two, maybe more, as Eve continued to rub her through the orgasm.</p>
<p>Eventually, it faded and she slumped down, panting, as she rested head on Eve’s shoulder. The demoness was smirking above her again, still stroking herself as she licked her lips and planted a kiss on Akali’s shoulder blade.</p>
<p>“It feels better when someone does it for you, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>Akali looked up. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of… revulsion? And satisfaction? The look on her face was unreadable. “I thought I was going to lose myself. I… it usually doesn’t feel that good.” She looked back down, ashamed. “I didn’t know my, erm, clitoris was that sensitive.”</p>
<p>“I know my way around a pussy, ya know. You should feel lucky, ‘kali. Not many people get to experience the skill of my tongue.”</p>
<p>“I…” the ninja shivered. “I feel… weird. Watching you, erm, touch yourself-”</p>
<p>“You mean masturbate.”</p>
<p>Akali glowered at her. “Crude, but yes. Watching you do that, even you helping me with your fingers, it somehow wasn’t the same as this. This felt… weird. Dirty, debased even.”</p>
<p>“That’s the prejudiced part of ya speaking. What’s wrong with a little help?”</p>
<p>Akali sighed. “Nothing, nothing. I’m just not really used to it, I guess. It’s kind of awkward.”</p>
<p>“Awkward?” Eve snickered. “What part of this is awkward exactly? Come on, ‘kali, I know that little head of yours dreams of tons of dirty fantasies all the time. If ya didn’t like pleasure, I’d get it, but we both know that you do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but dreaming about those things and acting them out is different.”</p>
<p>“All I did was eat you out for a few minutes. That’s barely anything.”</p>
<p>“It’s a lot for me.”</p>
<p>“Ooooh such a prude.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Eve,” Akali snapped. “Maybe it’s not a lot for you, but for me it’s like… well, climaxing in front of a room full of people against my will.”</p>
<p>“Sounds hot.”</p>
<p>“Please. Even you’re not daring enough to go out on stage totally nude, let alone do that.”</p>
<p>The demoness wagged her finger in response. “Nice try, but we’re not allowed to be naked on stage. Cumming my brains out in front of everyone is a different story, as long as nobody knows.”</p>
<p>Akali’s eyes trailed down. Eve was still leaking down there, her sheets absolutely soaked in her arousal. “Right. Like you could hide it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Wanna bet?” She stood and rummaged through a drawer, procuring two egg-shaped toys. “Let’s have a bit of fun.”</p>
<p>The ninja gulped as the other girl handed her a pair of remotes. The smirk on Eve’s face was back as she inserted one of the eggs into herself and patted her pubic mound with her fingers. “I’ll keep this in during our fan meet. You get to control it, put it all the way up at the highest setting the whole time if you like. It’ll be noisy in there anyway so I doubt anyone could hear it.”</p>
<p>Akali put a finger over a button, but Eve shook her head.</p>
<p>“Of course, you have to put the other one in yourself. I don’t really care what you do with it though, leave it off if you want. Though, knowing you, you’ll probably be having some fun with it too, ya little perv ehe.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Akali put the other egg in herself and tapped one of the buttons on the remote. The toy started vibrating inside her, very subtly and very gently.</p>
<p>“See? Not so bad, is it?”</p>
<p>“That’s only the lowest setting. If I turn it up, ooooh-!” She gasped and instantly turned it back down.</p>
<p>Eve looked at her devilishly. “Pretty nice toys, aren’t they? My pussy is in your hands now, ehehe. Don’t have too much fun, or you’ll really become a nympho.” She clasped Akali’s hands around the remote and sauntered off into the hallway toward the bathroom, totally naked and still dripping wet.</p>
<p>“Even if I did, you of all people would like that,” Akali muttered under her breath. “I guess this does sound a little fun though…”</p>
<p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p>
<p>“What’s the bag for?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? Extra leggings, shorts, underwear, and these fancy pads,” Eve held up a pack teasingly. “The idea was that I wouldn’t get caught, remember? Gotta soak up as much stuff as possible. I’m a wetty wet demoness after all.”</p>
<p>“But, ah…”</p>
<p>Eve pulled down her sunglasses disapprovingly. “You’re not gonna tell me you wanted me to go full exhibitionist while you’re back here being a sissy prude, are you? You even wore a giant hoodie out here, when you should be out here showing off that hot bod.”</p>
<p>“Hmph.”</p>
<p>“Are you… pouting?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>Eve stifled a giggle. “That’s kind of cute. Actually, it’s really cute. You really are a big perv.”</p>
<p>“Hn.”</p>
<p>“Well don’t hold your breath, perv. Fans are coming soon, so eat now before they get here.”</p>
<p>“Like I can’t do that when they come? Not like anyone’s gonna come talk to me anyway. Besides, you’re not touching your sandwich either.”</p>
<p>“Being hungry makes my pussy even wetter, aha.”</p>
<p>“Also you’re picky as crap and you hate the catered food that they always bring to these events.”</p>
<p>“What can I say? I’m the demoness of lust, not gluttony. Now shush up and make yourself look pretty, they’re letting the fans in.”</p>
<p>Akali pouted. Eve gave her a teasing look, as if to say, <em>what, you want more attention?</em> The ninja rolled her eyes.</p>
<p><em>Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. I’ll get it from you either way. </em>Akali snickered under her breath. She thumbed over the controller in in her hoodie pocket and set it up a notch. Eve, to her credit, didn’t even flinch as she went over to her spot. She blew Akali a kiss, cocking her head arrogantly, as if in challenge.</p>
<p><em>Frigid bitch! She acts like she’s so in control all the time, but I swear I’m going to get her to crack. But how? </em>Akali tapped her chin. <em>Well she did say she thought I was hot, but… I’m not wearing much underneath, and I don’t know, with so many people around?</em></p>
<p>Eve grinned mischievously. She slid her already skimpy top to the side, moving the strap over her shoulder and exposing the top of her breast.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know that look. She wants me to do the same thing. I mean, I just feel kind of nervous doing that sort of thing, you know? I’m just not used to showing myself off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then why’d you join an idol group? Doesn’t make much sense, does it? If you were really such a goodie goodie prude girl, you would’ve stayed with that dumb Kinkou order and been their brainless girl slave forever. You knew what you were getting into when Eve offered you a spot here.</em>
</p>
<p>Akali pulled back her hood. Eve had done her makeup a bit earlier, maybe that was why at least a couple people seemed to be drawn over to her right now? She rolled her eyes inwardly as a couple from Eve’s line came over – quite frankly, fat, balding, hairy old men who had less personality than a bag of bricks. Akali folded her arms over her chest. <em>Maybe that’s a bit cruel, but is it really so hard to ask all you people to at least shower? You guys stink more than Eve does after a show. </em></p>
<p>She replied to their questions on autopilot, some stuff about her routine, the standard, bland questions about the weather, what kind of hairstyles she’d be interested in trying, her love interests…</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, what? What did I even say to that? Why is everyone looking at me like that? </em>
</p>
<p>The smile on Eve’s face was growing.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, you like me, is that it?”</em>
</p>
<p>Akali slapped a hand over her mouth. <em>Did I say that aloud? </em></p>
<p>“Erm- ah- I didn’t mean it like that. I just like the way she dances, and she’s really pretty, you know, I mean-“</p>
<p>Akali buried her face in her hands. <em>I’m just going to shut my mouth now. I’m making such a fool out of myself. </em></p>
<p>It was too late though. <em>That </em>little statement had gotten her quite some more attention than usual, and now there were even quite a few people around her, hounding her for more answers on exactly what she felt about Eve, what she thought about Ahri and Kai’sa, just about a billion questions assaulting her poor, anxiety addled brain all at once.</p>
<p>Was Eve the reason she joined K/DA?</p>
<p>Did she have the hots for anyone else too?</p>
<p>Was she lesbian?</p>
<p>Had she slept with Eve yet?</p>
<p><em>Too fucking personal, guys! </em>Akali looked over at Eve desperately. <em>Help me!</em></p>
<p>The demoness kept grinning. She was really very pretty actually, and if the ninja could be even a little honest with herself, she definitely was a little attracted to her. Just a tiny little bit. How could she not be? Especially with her face flushed over like that right now, there was something very alluring about her.</p>
<p><em>She’s not blushing, though. Eve almost never does. So why is her face red. Ah, right. </em>Akali thumbed over the pair of remotes she had stuck on her belt. <em>I turned up the egg a little earlier. Guess even she’s feeling the effects after all this time. What a perv.</em></p>
<p>“So you like perverts?”</p>
<p>“I’m a perv, why don’t you sleep with me, sweet cheeks!”</p>
<p>“You ‘n Eve should totally do a show for us if ya know what I mean, heh heh-”</p>
<p>Akali resisted the urge to facepalm. <em>I said that aloud again? And what is it with all these greasy hairy men acting like this? </em>She batted some of them away, perfunctorily answering some of the less rambunctious questions. <em>Like look at them. They’ve practically got their hands all over her and she doesn’t seem to mind. Well…</em></p>
<p>Eve’s smile was plastered to her face, but her eyes locked onto Akali’s own. <em>Alright. She doesn’t really like it. I guess even she would rather have a cutie like me on her instead. Hah, hah, hah…</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She can’t really prefer all of them, can she? I mean, I’m not the prettiest girl out there, but I’m like, not bad either… I can be cute if I want to be. I can be… but she’s right, I’m definitely not showing anyone that by hiding myself like this. I’m just nervous… but…</em>
</p>
<p>“I guess it’s getting a bit hot in here,” Akali fanned herself as an excuse. She took the hoodie off and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to fight off the embarrassment as all the perverts started catcalling her.</p>
<p>And then she jumped as one of them even had the audacity to put his grimy palm on her ass – she swatted the offender away and wheeled around.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, was just checking out the fancy gadgets you had on your belt. They look cool.”</p>
<p>“They’re just props. Part of my outfit today. They don’t do anything. See here?” Akali took the opportunity to crank up the egg’s setting on Eve’s vibrator.</p>
<p>Not unexpectedly, the demoness stiffened. Even from Akali’s standpoint, she could see Eve’s eyes begin to glaze over.</p>
<p>“Here, you can play with it for a couple minutes. I need that back, though. Manager gave it to me.”</p>
<p>Eve turned fully to look at Akali.</p>
<p>
  <em>What exactly are you doing?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Distracting all these people from groping me. And having some fun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At my expense-</em>
</p>
<p>Eve tried to control herself, but it had been more than an hour already, and the guy who was now manning her remote was messing with the dial in all sorts of ways that he definitely should not have been. She kept her face as smooth as possible, but even her eyes rolled back a bit as she came, still desperately trying to keep the floodgates as closed as possible.</p>
<p>A little ways away, Akali giggled like a schoolgirl as she saw Eve stiffen even more. Sharp as her ninja vision was, she could even spot the slight darkening of Eve’s black leggings at the crotch, along with the much more prominent scent that signaled the release of all of the demoness’s pheromones. Okay, so maybe the signs were slight and the fans didn’t know exactly what they were smelling, but Akali certainly did, having sniffed it fresh from the source.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, fellas, I need to go to the restroom. I’ll be back in a minute,” Eve’s voice was a little strained.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back in a second too. You all can distract yourself with Ahri’s gigantic honkers in the meantime,” Akali drawled sarcastically. “By the way, I need that trinket back.”</p>
<p>“Ah, right,” the guy looked at her a little suspiciously as he handed it over.</p>
<p>She couldn’t resist grinning back at him as she retreated toward the bathroom.</p>
<p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p>
<p>“Ya really had to do it, ‘kali.”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t that what you wanted? Ooooh, you really are a mess. A gooey, swampy mess.”</p>
<p>“Very funny.” Eve pulled her leggings off and started wiping down there. “Well, I’m happy to see my little plot worked.”</p>
<p>“What plot? You being a massive perv and getting off in a room full of people?”</p>
<p>“Hot, but no. This was about getting you to loosen up a bit,” Eve patted Akali’s cheek. “Notice how people are flocking to ya now? And how they’re actually talking to you? It’s cause they’re no longer afraid.”</p>
<p>“Afraid of what? That I’ll kill them like the murderous assassin that I’m supposed to be?”</p>
<p>“No, silly. With how serious and stiff you normally are, everyone’s afraid of how you’ll react to them. Doesn’t really make anyone really like you. But today? You’re being silly and fun, just like the rest of us. And,” Eve leaned in close, brushing her lips against Akali’s cheek, “it kind of makes you look cool.”</p>
<p>Akali shivered at the sultry tone in Eve’s voice. “I, er, um…”</p>
<p>“Don’t let it get to your head, sweet cheeks. Just have fun, ehe.”</p>
<p>Eve pulled up a fresh set of leggings and grabbed Akali’s ass on her way out. Not so coincidentally, the vibrator in Akali’s secret cleft sprang to life, sending a jolt down her spine.</p>
<p>
  <em>Having fun also makes me look cool, huh? I guess I don’t need to be so worried about showing my personality to everyone. I don’t need to be so anxious about everything. It definitely makes things less stressful. I should just have a good time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You know what that means.</em>
</p>
<p>Akali rolled her eyes. <em>Well I did mess with Eve a bit much there, so fair’s fair. I can control myself though. I think.</em></p>
<p>She set the dial on her own egg a couple notches higher as she headed back out.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weird chapter because I feel weird b_b</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akali woke up feeling off. It was strange, since yesterday had been quite a lot of fun even with Eve being the horndog that she was. She rubbed her temples, head throbbing a bit, then rolled over and checked her phone.</p><p>No new messages. What a shocker.</p><p>She sighed and rolled back to the other side, feeling a little cold. Somehow, her whole body ached all over. She stretched under her blankets, rolling her neck and shoulders around, but that did nothing to lessen the odd soreness in her muscles. <em>What is it with me today? It’s not time for that yet, is it? </em></p><p>She shifted back and checked her phone again. <em>Nope, still a few days left. So what’s wrong with me?</em></p><p>She rolled over yet again, then onto her back, spread eagle and staring at the ceiling. Somehow every single position she tried laying in felt uncomfortable. She tried sitting up momentarily, but the room instantly started spinning around her. Now dizzy, she fell back onto her pillows, muffling a groan as she turned over to lay on her stomach.</p><p>
  <em>I’m supposed to go to the mall with Eve later… but I’m not sure I can even get out of bed today…</em>
</p><p><em>What should I tell her? I mean, I still kind of want to go, but I just feel so… blegh. </em>She flipped back over again, her messy mop of hair covering her face. <em>There’s no way I’m getting out of bed, is there…</em></p><p>
  <em>I guess I’ll have to go next time. But we don’t get time off like this that often. Ugh. I don’t get much time alone with her either – agh! Why should I even care about that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I mean… I honestly kind of like being alone with her. Just, I don’t think I can today.</em>
</p><p>She sniffed and blew her hair out of her face. And turned over again, mashing herself into her pillows.<em> Ah, Eve… why can’t I get you out of my head? Why can’t I stop thinking about you?</em></p><p>Akali reached over and grabbed her phone again, muscle memory guiding her since she was too busy smushing her eyes into her bed.</p><p>
  <em>‘Sorry, butg I dont thgink I can go tio the mall witjh you todsay. Im not fweeling well‘</em>
</p><p>She raised her head briefly to check what she had written. <em>Lot of typos, whatever. I guess Eve doesn’t respond that fast usually, not even sure what I’m waiting for.</em></p><p>
  <em>Like, if I’m being real here, she already gives me a ton of attention. We’re definitely best friends, right? So why do I still want more? I want to be special to her. I want her to look at me like… like…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… am I being just being a gigantic diva? She’d understand that though, hah. She’d know what it’s like, wanting attention. Difference is, she gets it all the time and I don’t. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So why does she always try to help me? Technically we’re supposed to be rivals, not that I could ever rival her, but technically we’re supposed to compete over who has the most fans, the best fans, the most loyal ones, blah, blah, blah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nah. We’re friends, right? We’re definitely friends. I guess she probably feels bad for me. But I don’t want her to feel bad for me! I wonder what she thinks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I asked her though, I’d probably get a standard non-answer like ‘look at you, ‘kali, so cute like you always are.’ Stupid Eve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How does she feel about me? Is it the same way I feel about her? Or does she not think about me like this? She’s probably more concerned with what she’s getting from the mall later. Or what kind of new outfit will hype up the fans the most. That narcissist. But I, well-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ding.</em>
</p><p>Akali grabbed her phone.</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s okay babe, I’ll get Ahri to go with me. Hope u feel better soon &lt;3 xoxo’</em>
</p><p>There was a small pang at that message, but she wasn’t sure why. Was it that Eve had so quickly found someone else?</p><p>
  <em>‘Okay :(‘</em>
</p><p>She threw her phone to the side and sighed. <em>I wanted to be the one to go with her. Why do I have to be like this? What’s wrong with my head?</em></p><p>
  <em>It’s not like it’s a big deal. She found someone else, I didn’t make any trouble for her, we’ll do something together later. But I wanted to go with her! I wanted it to be me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahhhhh…</em>
</p><p>“Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh,” she groaned into her pillow.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t blame her for not wanting to deal with my mental implosion either. She should just go have fun like she always does, while I just… lie here… feeling horrible… without even knowing why…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’d probably laugh at how much self pity’s oozing out of me. She would, but she’s probably not thinking about me at all right now. Why would she? It’s not like everyone else spends all day in bed thinking about their friends, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just can’t help it…</em>
</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p>She wasn’t sure when she got up or even why she did, but by the time she finally rolled out of bed and left her room, the sun was already setting. She was practically dragging herself forward on the floor, still dressed sloppily in her pajamas with her hair down, but not finding the energy to care.</p><p>
  <em>I haven’t eaten at all today. I guess I should probably have something. But I’m not really that hungry…</em>
</p><p>Her stomach growled loudly in protest at that thought. So maybe her body was disagreeing with her brain. Oh well. It was hard, being honest with herself.</p><p>As she neared the outside of the lounge, Akali heard a couple voices coming from within. It sounded like… Eve? And Ahri? <em>I guess they’re back already.</em> <em>Hmm. They left the door open.</em></p><p>She stood just out of sight around the corner, snooping in on whatever they were saying.</p><p>“… and I was like, she’s so brash and cold all the time, of course no one likes her. Duhhh.”</p><p>
  <em>Eve’s voice! </em>
</p><p>“You seem to get along fine with her,” Ahri responded jestingly.</p><p>“Riiiight. You know me. I can charm anyone I want. But no, she’s a little too rude for me even.”</p><p>“Ouch. That’s so mean.”</p><p>“What? I’m speaking my mind. Silly foxy, always pretending to be so innocent and so cute. You’re not gonna tell me you like her?”</p><p>“Ehe. You already know what I think without me having to tell you.”</p><p><em>They’re not… talking about me are they? </em>Akali fidgeted with her fingers as she chewed on her lip. <em>I mean, I guess I can be a bit cold, but I’m not rude? I don’t know. Did I like, break some unspoken rules or something?</em></p><p>“Whatever. Thanks for inviting me today, Eve, I had a great time with you. We should do this more often.”</p><p>“If the producers will let us – mmmm that’s a nice kiss.”</p><p>Akali felt something well up at that sound. Something churned in her belly, a nauseating feeling that had nothing to do with her already feeling off for the whole day. Somehow, without knowing why, she simultaneously wanted to cry and laugh. Or maybe disappear.</p><p>The sounds of Eve and Ahri smooching rather loudly continued for a few minutes as she slumped down behind the doorway, putting her head in her hands.</p><p>
  <em>Of course she doesn’t like me. She’s always the one doing everything for me and I never do anything back for her. I’m always just cold and mean to her and today I even stood her up. Duh. Even someone like Eve would take offense to that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don’t be like that. She was obviously talking about someone else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like who? Who else do Ahri and Eve know and would talk about like that? Kai’sa? No way, they’ve been together for like years. I’m the new girl in the band. Sona? She’s always nice to everyone and she’s just our DJ sometimes. Besides, she can’t even talk. It has to be me…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re overreacting. And don’t cry over something silly like Ahri kissing Eve. They do it all the time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will you stop getting your panties in a knot over every little thing and be honest with yourself for once?</em>
</p><p>Akali wiped her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>You want to kiss her. You want her to like you. And she does. So just be honest about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hates me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re acting like such a baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t help it. I’m just… I don’t know…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jealous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, that’s…</em>
</p><p>She froze as the sound of footsteps approached. <em>Oh no. They were just talking about me and now they’re gonna catch me eavesdropping on them. They’re totally going to hate me now. Ahh, don’t move don’t move don’t move don’t move-</em></p><p>Akali didn’t even dare to look as there was a slight swoosh of wind past her. She held her breath. There was a low, merry hum, the scant scent of fluffy fox tails passing by, and then silence.</p><p><em>She didn’t notice me? I hope not. She’s… gone? </em>The ninja looked up. No one in sight.<em> Phew. I guess that old trick the Kindou masters taught me does work after all-</em></p><p>“Akali? Aww, what’s wrong babe, you look terrible.”</p><p>Her heart leapt into her throat as she jumped upwards. Someone caught her wrist and steadied her as she blinked through the tears and panic, trying to steady herself.</p><p>“Eve? I, uh… well, like I said I’m just not feeling good and-”</p><p>The demoness tilted her head, eyes piercing into her friend. Akali knew that look. How many times had Eve given her that face? It was totally the you-aren’t-being-truthful-with-me-but-I’m-not-really-a-pushy-person-so-I-won’t-ask-directly look. Or was there a hint of exasperation in there today? Was that her imagination, or…</p><p>Eve said nothing and just patted Akali on the shoulder, moving to leave.</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Akali grabbed Eve’s wrist – none too gently – and swung her around, pinning her against the wall. The demoness winced a little, but still said nothing.</p><p>“Were you and Ahri talking about me earlier?”</p><p>There was a small flash of surprise across Evelynn’s face. “What?”</p><p>“When you were talking about the person you didn’t like.”</p><p>“You were listening?” Eve shifted her arm a bit, her face inscrutable. “Well no. I was talking about Qiyana. We ran into her at the mall.”</p><p>“Do you not like me?”</p><p>“You’re being silly ‘kali- ah… Akali, that kinda hurts.”</p><p>Only half the words reached Akali’s ears. “So you really do hate me…”</p><p>“Hey, hey… I do like you, you silly goosey. But I kind of don’t like when you get like this-”</p><p>“Are you telling me the truth?”</p><p>Eve winced, not from the ninja’s words. “I’m always truthful with you… but ‘kali, you have to let go of me, you’re really hurting me…”</p><p>Akali blushed and let go, watching as Eve rubbed her wrists gingerly. There was already a dark bruise blooming on one of her pale arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to grab you that hard. I…”</p><p>
  <em>She hates me she hates me she hates me she hates me-</em>
</p><p>Eve sighed. “Akali, I know you have social anxiety and like loneliness issues, but you can’t be like this…”</p><p>“You don’t like me.”</p><p>“I don’t like this part of you, no. Everyone has their off days, but you seem to have a habit of getting into some unhealthy thoughts on yours.”</p><p>“I know… I’m sorry, I just don’t know what to do with myself, and I’m sorry for hurting you, and I know you kind of like that sometimes, but I just-”</p><p>“Akali, for once in my life, I’m trying to be serious with you.”</p><p>Akali nodded. Eve drew closer and prodded her in the chest.</p><p>“I know how you feel. It’s so obvious, it’s not a secret to anyone but you. Actually, you probably know how you really feel as well. The problem is, you’re in denial.”</p><p>“I’m-”</p><p>“Shhhh, just listen. I’m not saying this about one thing in particular, I’m saying this about everything. Me, Ahri, and Kai’sa? We’re fine with it ‘cause we’re your friends. But strangers, or even fans? They don’t know you. They’ll assume the worst about you. They’ll think you’re the sneaky type, or hiding things, or just plain malicious. They’ll think you have ulterior motives when the reality of it is you just have a hard time accepting your own feelings.”</p><p>She prodded Akali in the chest again. “So for your own sake,” she pointed back at herself, “and even for mine, I think it’s best if you really try to be honest about your feelings, okay? Talk to me, ‘kali. Tell me how you really feel.”</p><p>“Lost. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“You always say that.”</p><p>“I really don’t know!” She blurted it out a little louder than she had intended. “I just don’t know why I’m like this. Yesterday went so well too. I don’t know what it was, but I felt more free. I wasn’t afraid to express myself – no, I wasn’t afraid of feeling the things I wanted to feel. It was just fun! And I’m not just saying that because of the toys or anything.”</p><p>“Of course it wasn’t the toys.” Eve was even closer, her breath coming out hot against Akali’s cheek. “You know why you were having fun. You just said it. So why are you reverting back to your old ways?”</p><p>“I don’t know!”</p><p>“Are you afraid of people judging you?”</p><p>“A little, but not that much. I think deep down, I don’t give a crap what they think.”</p><p>“Are you afraid they’re going to hurt you?”</p><p>“Get real, let them come. I’ll beat them up.”</p><p>“Then are you afraid you’ll underperform? That the producers or Ahri will want you out?”</p><p>“Ahri’s always been nice to me. The producers too.”</p><p>“Then what is it. It’s not Sona, right? Kai’sa?”</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>Eve drew back, putting her finger to her lips. “You’re actually afraid of me.”</p><p>“I’m…”</p><p>
  <em>Admit it. She’s one of the only people who can really hurt you. Inside.</em>
</p><p>“You’ve only ever been nice to me too. I’m… not scared of you.”</p><p>
  <em>That’s not what this is about. It’s not about her being ‘nice’. And it’s not you being scared of her, exactly. It’s you being scared of how you feel about her.</em>
</p><p>“I see. So that’s what it is.”</p><p>“What’s what?”</p><p>Eve cupped Akali’s cheek. “You should eat something, sugar,” her voice was light and carefree again, all the low seriousness evaporated in an instant. “Take care of yourself, we have a long day tomorrow.”</p><p>“What did you mean by ‘that’s what it is’?”</p><p>“You can figure it out, sweetcakes.”</p><p>She slipped out of Akali’s grasp and disappeared down the hall. Akali chewed on her lip again in frustration. She sniffed and stifled a fresh set of tears. <em>Stop crying. There’s nothing to cry about. Even though I’m being an emotional wreck to her and I literally hurt her, she’s being nice to me as usual again.</em></p><p>
  <em>Eve, ah, I really just… you make me feel so many things. I wish I could be better to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You need to take care of yourself first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eve said that too. Take care of myself.</em>
</p><p>She let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding and wiped her eyes again. On cue, as her weird whirlwind of emotions began dying down, her tummy growled loudly. Her stupid stubborn brain still wanted to protest, but she shot it down quickly, especially with the little encouragement Evelynn had given her. <em>I guess it wouldn’t hurt to eat something.</em></p><p>Akali dragged herself into the lounge and opened the fridge. There didn’t seem to be much stuff on the top shelves where their leftovers usually were, but lower, she found a little box with her name on it. <em>Weird. I don’t remember getting anything. I wonder what it might be – oh my.</em></p><p>A freshly baked slice of black velvet cake greeted her, complete with a little cup of whipped cream and a note on the bottom of the lid.</p><p>
  <em>‘Hope you feel better soon &lt;3’</em>
</p><p>There was no name, but she didn’t need one to know who had gotten her her favorite treat. Half crying, half smiling, she took the first bite and laughed a little to herself. Nothing had ever tasted so good.</p><p>
  <em>She does care about me. She does like me. So I…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m tired of being like this. I’m just going to tell her how I feel.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haihaihaihaihai here's the rest of the porn :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A patchwork of darkness and flashing light paints a colorful mosaic matching the rhythmic sound of music. The light and sound form almost-orderly patterns, very nearly geometric and on beat, but just slightly off kilter. The scene seems kind of unsettling somehow, but she steps forward into it hesitatingly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, everything begins whirring about, now chaotic and frenzied. She wavers in place, shutting her eyes and trying to regain her sense of balance. Where the light fails, the beat – or perhaps lack of one – now takes effect. The jumbled throb throb and pulse pulse of the song grows more and more out of sync, soon melding with the pounding of her heart in her head. She tries to grab onto something to steady herself, but that motion only makes her fumble more. Her legs turn to jelly, threatening to collapse from underneath her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before she can fall, a hand grabs onto her shoulder, holding her upright. The light and sound freeze in place, once again patterned and orderly. She turns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s a demoness there, one with a pretty little pixie face half covered by a rather nice looking pair of pink sunglasses. She’s smirking, or maybe smiling, as she leans forward. Her lips move, but no sound comes out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pats the other girl on the shoulder and retreats back, vanishing into the space between the light. All at once, it starts moving again, throbbing and whirling at an even more frenzied pace than before. She slumps down, holding her head between her hands as everything beats its way into her head. Light floods the darkness, tearing apart the sanctity of her mind and-</em>
</p><p>Akali felt herself torn from sleep. She put her hand on her forehead, trying to sooth the pounding in her brain, then curled to the other side. Perfunctorily, she reached for her phone. <em>What time is it?</em></p><p>
  <em>7:25 AM. 5 minutes before my alarm. Fuck.</em>
</p><p>She tossed her phone to the side and closed her eyes again. It was warm and comfortable for a second, but in what seemed like just a minute later, her phone started yelling at her to get up.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>Akali reached back and fumbled for the button. After a minute of fighting with the uncooperative piece-of-shit technology, it shut off and she was left with peace and quiet.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Before she could even settle back into a comfortable position, her phone went off again. Apparently she had only set it to snooze.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking fuck!</em>
</p><p>Now angry, she grabbed the offending electronic and prepared to hurl it against the wall. Before she could do so, however, it dinged at her. Her half-awake brain paused at that, trying to process the fact that someone was messaging her! Oh wait. It was just their little group chat. She sighed.</p><p>
  <em>Oh well. I guess it’ll have to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Why am I the only one down here?’</em>
</p><p>Akali rolled her eyes inwardly. <em>You’re the only morning person among us, Kai’sa. You’re also half an hour early. Our workout today doesn’t start until 8.</em></p><p>
  <em>And then after that we have a morning press meet, then half an hour for lunch, and then music practice in the afternoon, then random promotions and stuff until 7, and agh… it’s going to be a whole day of work isn’t it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I wanted to talk to Eve today…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess there’s no reason I can’t after, but we’re both gonna be tired and I don’t know. I mean. I was such a jerk to her yesterday. I stood her up on our day off, then I had such a bad attitude to her when she came back. She’s probably not going to want to talk to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… I have got to stop with the ridiculous self pity. I guess it’s not urgent, but-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, no, it is. I want to talk to her. I need to. I can’t take it anymore. I just need to, I don’t know. I need to see her. Alone. I won’t be able to sort out these ridiculous confusing feelings otherwise. I-</em>
</p><p>Her phone went off <em>again.</em></p><p>This time she did hurl it, but at least it was only against her bed. Akali smashed a mountain of pillows into the still ringing device and buried her face into it. <em>I guess I should get up. </em></p><p>Her body didn’t obey her brain. It wasn’t until there was a knock on her door and her manager politely but still firmly telling her to get up that she finally moved.</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p>Today they all had separate workout training, but they were all together for the morning press conference. Unfortunately, that blasted manager had seated her on the far end away from Eve, so she could only steal some brief glances at her bandmate across from the mountain of microphones. And Ahri’s ginormous boobs were blocking the way too, which totally was not helping! Even if they were nice boobs, Akali had to grudgingly admit.</p><p>Brain half turned off, half still asleep, she felt almost like she wasn’t in her own body, her mouth just a flapping hunk of meat as it spewed out all of their pre-scripted answers to the most mundane questions the reporters were asking them. She realized somewhere along the way that she had ended up completely staring at Evelynn, who was looking straight ahead and not at her at all.</p><p>
  <em>That’s obviously what I should be doing too, but I don’t like it.</em>
</p><p>Someone asked her a question again and she tore her eyes away, responsibility cutting through the weedy jumble of thoughts in her brain jungle. <em>I should be focusing on this, but it’s just a dumb conference, and the managers and studio already wrote out everything we’re supposed to say anyway. All I’m supposed to do is sit here and look cute. And everyone knows I don’t do that well. Rrrrgh.</em></p><p>Akali blushed as she realized her mic was on and she had, in fact, made quite the sound under her breath. She put a hand to her mouth and cleared her throat, trying to cover for her mistake.</p><p>“Sorry,” she squeaked out, and looked down abashed.</p><p><em>Stop. Thinking. About. Her. Bad Akali. Bad brain. Brain off. No more thinking.</em> She took a deep breath and cleared her mind. It wasn’t that hard, considering she was still half-asleep.</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p>Lunch passed, Evelynn sat away from her again, this time of her own volition. Akali felt a small ache when Eve went to sit by Kai’sa, but she fought it down and tried to smile and act normal.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Ahri was peering at her curiously.</p><p>Akali forced herself to look away from her original target. She fixated on the fox girl’s whiskers of all things, studying how they seemed to twitch even with the slightest bit of wind. They must’ve been really sensitive. Briefly, she wondered if Ahri’s tails or ears were just as sensitive. The ninja had heard such things about foxes, and despite being in human form, Ahri was still very much in tune with her fox self-</p><p>“Akali?”</p><p>“Ah. Yeah. I’m just distracted. And, uhm,” she searched for an excuse. “Tired. I hate getting up early.”</p><p>“Saaaame. Say, you think the managers will let us go nap for a bit if we ask nicely?”</p><p>“Fat chance. We still have like a billion things left to do today.” Akali stole a glance back at Eve. The demoness looked over briefly as well, then turned back to her food.</p><p>
  <em>She’s not avoiding me, right? She’s just in a hurry to eat since we have to do music practice soon. Right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, we do only have 10 minutes left and I’m rather hungry too so I guess there is a point in that. Forget about her. I need to eat so I actually have energy to get through the rest of this day. I’ll think about her later.</em>
</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p>The thing was, during music practice, Eve took the far side of the stage, the spot that was usually Ahri’s position, claiming she wanted to try singing when she was in the front and the spotlight was on her. There was some merit in that, Akali guessed, <em>but isn’t she just trying to get away from me? Or am I overthinking things?</em></p><p>And the other thing was, with the huge number of promotions they had today, and meeting with various companies, all four of them had to split up and handle them separately. Which normally would have been fine, but somehow part of her was craving attention, and it most certainly wasn’t the kind where a bunch of old men dressed in stuffy business suits were using her basically as a mannequin to discuss how best to display their logos on her.</p><p>She supposed part of her was jealous that Eve was the one who got to go out and do their record selling today, but then part of her just wanted to go with the demoness herself because, well, she was being obsessive.</p><p>It wasn’t like Eve was avoiding her, right? It was just her imagination, her overthinking things as usual. <em>But let’s say I’m not, and she really is. That means it’s even more important for me to talk to her. If she’s mad at me, like, I totally understand that. I just need to apologize and sort things out. What should I say to her? </em></p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should just not think about it and say whatever I’m feeling. I know she likes it when I’m honest with her, but also if I’m being totally honest, I don’t even know what I’m feeling. And she won’t want to hear that. So… ah. Someone just asked me something.</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, manager, could you repeat your question?”</p><p>He gave her a look of half sympathy, half exasperation. “You’re really out of it today, aren’t you Akali?”</p><p>She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She bowed down, almost 90 degrees, trying to cover her embarrassment. “I’m very sorry. You’re right, I’m not feeling well today. I will do my best to focus for the rest of this meeting.”</p><p>She actually got a laugh in response at that. “What are you talking about? We just finished the details of the next set of outfit designs. I just asked you where you would like to go for dinner.”</p><p>Her face got even redder at that. “Ah, uhm… what about the others?”</p><p>“We finished late here, so I asked them to go on ahead of us. I must apologize for keeping you over time, you must have had a hard day.”</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay…” <em>But I wanted to go with Eve! Ugh.</em> “You’re right though, I am feeling very tired. Can we just get something quick to eat? I want to go back and rest.”</p><p>“Of course. Let me find something nearby.”</p><p>
  <em> I’m such a mess. I couldn’t focus on anything today. I just couldn’t keep my stupid mind off her! Even the manager ended up saying something and usually he and the others let us do whatever we want. So I must’ve been really bad. I mean, I feel really weird. Like, not myself. I really need to sort this all out.</em>
</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p>She arrived back at their complex half an hour later, a girl with a singular purpose. Stopping only by the bathroom to quickly wash her hands, she marched straight down the hall right toward her target. There was no hesitation anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Knock knock knock.</em>
</p><p>She practically banged on the door, half of a mind to yell into the room for no reason other than her own impatience. <em>Damn it, Eve! Open the stupid door!</em></p><p>
  <em>Knock knock knock knock knock knock.</em>
</p><p>Akali waited, but even after a minute, there was still no response. <em>She really is ignoring me, isn’t she? Did I upset her that much? I didn’t mean to… agh, I’m so stupid. I just can’t express myself properly. She must be really annoyed with me about that. But if she just ignores me, I won’t even get the chance to explain myself. I guess I could wait until tomorrow…</em></p><p>
  <em>This can’t really wait though! I’ve been a mess for all of yesterday and all of today and I feel like if I have to endure this any longer I’m just going to explode! Please, Eve, please just let me talk to you, I’m begging you-</em>
</p><p>There was a tap on her shoulder. She wheeled around, coming face to face with a half bemused, half curious golden eyed look.</p><p>“Why are you banging on my door when I’m not even in my room?”</p><p>“You- I- I was- I wanted to- Eve-” Akali tried to form a coherent sentence but it came out in a jumble.</p><p>Eve tilted her head quizzically and opened the door to her room, gesturing for the other girl to enter. No sooner than both of them had gotten inside, Akali thrust the door closed behind them. She held a hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.</p><p>“Eve,” she started again, a little more slowly. “We need to talk.”</p><p>“Yes? I’m listening.”</p><p>“You, well.... you weren’t avoiding me today?”</p><p>“No, why?”</p><p>Akali breathed a small sigh of relief. “Nothing, I was just imagining things. Listen, I’ve been thinking about what you said. About how to be more confident, sorting out my own feelings, all of that.”</p><p>Eve stepped over to her bed and sat, resting her chin on her hand. She said nothing, simply looking expectantly forward.</p><p>“You’re right,” Akali continued breathlessly. “I can’t just keep denying my own feelings. I have to be honest with myself. And you. I’m just confused and a mess inside and I don’t know how to process what I’m feeling.”</p><p>“And you want me to help.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I want. I mean, I do. I don’t want to be the way I am now, but I don’t know how to make it stop.”</p><p>Eve dropped her voice to a low whisper. “You’re a smart girl Akali, you can figure it out.”</p><p>“But I can’t! I’ve tried and tried, but I just, have a mental block or something. I don’t know. I just thought talking to you might help.”</p><p>The demoness put a finger to her lips, pondering the situation for a moment. Then, she stood and put the same finger on Akali’s chest.</p><p>“You weren’t feeling well yesterday.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for standing you up. I really didn’t want to, but I get it if you’re upset at me about that-”</p><p>“I’m not upset. Like I said, I got Ahri to go with me. You were the one who was upset about that. And silly ol’ you can’t even figure out why.”</p><p>“Well, that’s…”</p><p>“It’s true.”</p><p>Akali pouted. “I mean, I guess so. I definitely can’t figure it out.”</p><p>“I really need to spell things out for an emotional slug like you, hmm? You were jealous.”</p><p>“I was jealous. Right. Of what?”</p><p>Eve was smiling. No, smirking? “You tell me, dear. Tell me how you feel about me.”</p><p>Akali’s brows furrowed. “I mean, I wasn’t really jealous. I just, it didn’t sit right with me. Since it was us making plans to begin with and then you replaced me so quickly. Okay. Maybe I did want to go with just you, alone. Not that I don’t like Ahri or Kai’sa, but somehow I wanted it to just be with you. And when you and Ahri were kissing, it just made me feel… bad.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Eve closed the distance between them. “Keep going.”</p><p>“Rrrgh. Okay fine. I was jealous, okay? I wanted you to kiss me like that. I wanted it to be me in your arms, not that stupid, girl-stealing fox.”</p><p>“Aww, but I like her,” Eve teased.</p><p>“I know. And you like Kai’sa too. And I guess that just bothered me, since, well…”</p><p>“You think I don’t like you?” Eve moved in.</p><p>Akali sniffled. “Eve, I just… I like you, okay? A lot. I like you really, really, really a lot and I can’t get you out of my head, and I’m just scared you don’t feel the same way about me and- mmm!”</p><p>The demoness kissed her full on the lips. A moment later, Akali felt her tongue wriggling past the wet seal between them, playing with her own as they smooched wetly and shamelessly.</p><p>After a minute or so, Akali drew back, panting from the lack of breath as her heart raced faster than ever. Eve smiled at her, tapping her lip thoughtfully.</p><p>“You’re so dense, ‘kali. Of course I like ya. I like Ahri, and I like Kai’sa, but I have to say…” she leaned in and whispered sultrily, “you’re my favorite.”</p><p>Akali shivered at that tone. “You mean it?”</p><p>“Of course I do. You just have a hard time realizing it coz you have no self confidence and you’re an emotional slug like I said. But we’re working on that. I even got a confession out of you just now!”</p><p>Eve drew in again, kissing Akali deeply. The ninja’s legs turned to jelly underneath her as she kissed back, tasting Eve’s sweet lipstick and playing with her tongue. As abruptly as before, she felt herself being basically thrown onto Eve’s bed, followed by a quick series of nips at her neck. She cried aloud as she felt Eve suckle harder at one spot, then her eyes rolled back as another kiss came in, hot and heavy, oozing with pheromones.</p><p>She couldn’t even say anything as Eve drew down lower, slipping off her top. The demoness followed suit with her own, revealing that she had surprisingly not been wearing a bra the whole day. Akali’s eyes went down, marveling at the smooth supple swell of her girl friend’s breasts, then panted heavily as Eve dove in again, suckling now at the sensitive skin all over Akali’s neck and upper chest.</p><p>She was red and a little sweaty by the time the demoness drew up. Eve was grinning at her from above, pressing Akali’s wrists to the bed with her own arms and with a thigh between the ninja’s legs. She didn’t move, just holding that position while licking her lips. Akali looked up, partially delirious, but also expectantly.</p><p>“Eve, ah…”</p><p>“You’re gonna have to tell me what you want to do,” Eve intoned innocently. “I’m not a mind reader.”</p><p>“Rrrrrrrr, I…” the words would not come.</p><p>Akali spluttered, then worked her way out of Eve’s grasp and undid her bra, slipping off her bottoms and underwear in one go, leaving her stark naked in the other girl’s arms. Eve held her, but still didn’t move, merely nipping lightly on Akali’s shoulders.</p><p>Around her chest, her skin grew more and more flushed, and down lower, even though Eve really hadn’t touched her at all, she felt the heat surge in an ever swelling wave of pleasure. As it continued, it slowly grew until it was nearly overwhelming, pleasure becoming tension, and then almost pain, an ache that pulsed and throbbed in time with her heat beat. Without even knowing it, she began rocking her hips against Eve’s thigh, hands unfortunately held back by Eve’s own as the demoness still, slower than ever, continued to tease her with nothing more than little kisses.</p><p>Akali moaned again. “Oh my god will you just touch me already!”</p><p>Eve grinned. Wordlessly, she reached around to cup Akali’s modest boobs, squeezing them in her palms. She teased the ninja’s nipples with her fingers, flicking them back and forth until they were very hard and erect, then added a bit of pain with her nails briefly. Akali cried out – her insides clenched at that sensation, very nearly releasing just from having her boobs played with.</p><p>“I can’t believed you’re so shy about these pretty little things,” Eve murmured into her ear. “They’re so cute.”</p><p>“They’re small,” Akali panted back.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Eve continued fondling Akali’s nipples until they were raw and almost sore and the ninja was practically humping her thigh. After a bit, the demoness looked up, face to face with her girl friend, and grinned mischievously. She went down, pressing her lips to Akali’s abs and putting her hands on the ninja’s thighs, moving back and forth slowly. She teased the smooth, hot skin, feeling the tensing pulsing out from Akali’s core, but never doing anything more than stroking Akali’s thighs.</p><p>Eve felt Akali’s hands come up and tighten in her hair, almost feeling like they wanted to push her down lower. She ignored it and continued kissing Akali’s abs, just skirting around and below her belly button.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Eve murmured.</p><p>Akali spread her thighs. “Stop teasing me, I can’t take it anymore!”</p><p>“Teasing you?” Eve positioned herself lower, right over the frond of Akali’s pubic hair. “Who’s teasing you?”</p><p>“You are!”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>She kissed the sensitive skin of Akali’s mound, playing with the ninja’s pubes like a toy. It was soft and silky, the long straight strands turning into curls around her finger. Akali was blushing like mad.</p><p>“I know there’s a lot down there, okay?”</p><p>“So self conscious. It’s cute! Just like you.”</p><p>“What, that I’m hairy like a man?”</p><p>“Please,” Eve scoffed. “If it bothered me, I wouldn’t be doing thisssss.”</p><p>She spread Akali’s thighs wider with her hand and buried her face into Akali’s snatch. She found the ninja’s clit quickly – it was already really hard and sensitive – and took it between her lips, flicking it with her tongue. Between the extensive teasing and the skillful stimulation, Akali didn’t last long. The heat that had previously built up inside her tore free within a minute and she cried out, clenching her thighs around Eve’s neck as orgasm pulsed through her almost violently.</p><p>Unlike last time, Eve didn’t give her a break. In a flash, the demoness was on top of her and pinning her to the bed even before her first orgasm was over. Now it was fingers flicking at her clit and tongue and teeth at her nipples, stimulation <em>everywhere </em>all over her body. Her first orgasm shifted quickly into a second, noisy moans stifled only by Eve quickly and hotly kissing her on the lips. It didn’t stop there.</p><p>Eve was back down there, grinning almost wickedly as she licked her lips. Was her tongue even longer than it normally was?</p><p>Akali got her answer quickly. Eve stuffed her tongue <em>inside </em>her, almost like a phallus. It wriggled in her back and forth as her walls clenched down over and over. Akali’s eyes rolled back and she cried aloud as Eve’s hands went down as well, one back to vigorously stimulating her clit and the other toward her ass, just teasing the other sensitive hole there too. The three-fold stimulation was too much and she came a third time in quick succession, moaning like mad and bucking her hips. This time, even she let out a bit of cum down below, her salty whitish girl goo oozing out around Eve’s lips.</p><p>Each time Akali clenched, a little more would come out. She kept clenching and moaning and gyrating, not stopping or slowing until Eve’s lips and cheeks were smeared with cum. As Akali’s orgasms finally began fading, she opened her thighs again, letting the demoness back up. Eve cracked her neck, then went up and kissed Akali. The ninja wrinkled her nose at the taste of herself, but still delirious and riding out the last waves of her orgasm, didn’t protest as Eve invaded her mouth again.</p><p>“Who’s the wet one now, mmm? You made a mess alllll over my face.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Akali’s eyes trailed down. “You haven’t even came yet and you’re totally soaked.”</p><p>It was true – down lower, there was a huge wet spot on Eve’s shorts, so big it almost looked like she had peed herself. Akali pushed Eve back and slipped off the impeding piece of fabric, then the sopping wet underwear underneath, revealing the demoness’s juicy peach that was actively leaking all over her thighs. She put herself between Eve’s legs, looking upward. The demoness simply smirked back at her, looking as if to say ‘what are you going to do now?’</p><p>It was Akali’s turn to go in. Eve’s taste and smell were much stronger than her own, simultaneously musky and sweet, a ridiculously powerful cocktail of pheromones that made her go delirious no matter how many times it hit her. The demoness was a bit noisier than normal, soft grunts and moans accompanying each flick of the tongue over her quickly swelling clit. As Akali took Eve’s clit between her lips and pressed on it, Eve even trembled a bit. The demoness’s brows came together and she let herself cum, a trickle of her white goo accompanied by a little spurt of girlcum on each gyration. Akali opened her mouth and tasted it – it was a little thick and a bit sweet, maybe a result of Eve’s demon physiology? Eve spurted into her mouth a second time, even a little more than before, but then cut her orgasm short and pushed Akali’s head back, righting herself on the bed.</p><p>Eve took Akali’s chin and pulled her up. The demoness shifted her hips a little stiffly. Their eyes locked on one another, Akali trying her best to look as innocent as possible.</p><p>“Why’d you stop me? You obviously liked what I was doing. Or oooh, was it getting a bit sensitive for even little miss demoness today?”</p><p>“As if,” Eve retorted. “I wanted to try something. No fun if we’re both blowing our loads in a hot minute now, is it?”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, I can keep going for a looong time,” Akali snapped back.</p><p>Eve laughed. “Now that’s an honest girl.”</p><p>“What? You wanted me to be honest right? Well I’m horny for you.”</p><p>“I can see that,” the demoness pushed Akali down, bemused. “But you see, I’ve never tried this before so it might take a little preparation.”</p><p>“Try what?”</p><p>Akali’s eyes went down. Eve was fingering her clit very slowly, enough to be stimulating, but only just barely. It swelled slowly as she slowly drew her hood back, well past the size it had been before. It was already much bigger than Akali’s own, but Eve continued, stroking herself very gingerly and gently and her clit kept getting bigger, much larger than the ninja would have thought was possible. It kept engorging until it was almost a couple inches long and nearly a finger thick, steel hard and <em>very </em>sensitive. Eve almost jumped as Akali put her hand forward to touch it. The demoness slapped her away.</p><p>“It’s really sensitive like this, so don’t do that.”</p><p>“Or what, you won’t be able to control yourself?”</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes. “Something like that. But see, now I can do this…”</p><p>She brushed her now <em>huge </em>clit against Akali’s own and both of them twitched at that sensation. She rubbed them together slowly and carefully, hissing under her breath, then drew back.</p><p>“And I can even do this.”</p><p>She spread Akali’s pussy and pushed her own forward. Her clit went inside a little bit and, like a miniature dick, began thrusting it in and out. The sloppy plethora of juices from Eve’s pussy made the motion easy and every time her pubic mound grinded against Akali’s own clit, the ninja felt a jolt run out from her groin. She moaned as her girl friend leaned down, now rubbing their nipples together and mashing their love nubs at the same time. Eve rubbed her body above Akali’s, almost like a massage and now even she was moaning, muted by only Akali leaning up to kiss her.</p><p>Abruptly, Eve was back up and she slipped herself back into Akali’s love tunnel, pulsing and throbbing, her extremely hard mini-cock getting even a little bigger as she pushed it in. It was now big enough that Akali’s tight opening could almost grip it. Akali flexed the muscles down there and squeezed down. Eve throbbed back and they went back and forth, pulsing and throbbing like mad. She didn’t know if it was the demoness’s ridiculously strong pheromones, or if it was the feeling of Eve’s hot sticky cum all over her abs and thighs, or the fact that it was Eve actually <em>penetrating </em>her, but somehow felt more sensitive than even before.</p><p>With every slap of Eve’s hips against her own, there was a bright spot of light over Akali’s vision. There was the hot musk of Eve’s scent, her sweat, the taste of her kiss, the touch of her soft hands – everything melded together as Akali slowly felt her mind go blank. The demoness shifted positions and went back a bit, still grinding and tribbing against her, but now hitting a new spot inside. Akali’s eyes rolled back and she gasped, not even bothering to control her voice as she moaned. Whatever Eve was doing, it was way more stimulating than before and she could herself slow disappearing into the sea of pleasure.</p><p>Akali tried to talk, but all that came out was an incoherent babble. Without missing a beat, Eve cupped her cheek and whispered something to her, but she was too far gone to actually hear what the words were. Eve’s breath was nothing more than a hot caress on her neck, an extra flavor in the stew of almost boiling sensation.</p><p>At some point, she started losing control of her own body and actively bucking hard against Eve. The demoness winced at the added impact on her ridiculously sensitive clit, but kept going as Akali’s moans grew even more urgent. She felt Akali clench tighter and the spot inside her swell – on one particularly hard thrust, the ninja practically screamed and suddenly there was liquid everywhere.</p><p>Akali squirted a steaming hot jet of girlcum against Eve’s pussy as she came. It wasn’t a small little bit like Eve had done earlier either. There was so much it was almost like she was peeing. Her thick, sticky cum sprayed out in pulses, and each time, she would moan and buck wildly, her body totally out of control. Eve continued thrusting into her through her orgasm, pushing and pulsing until Akali was a shuddering mess, soaked in her own cum. Pushed past the brink, the ninja panted and moaned noisily, squirting and cumming until she basically blacked out.</p><p>When she came to a minute or two later, she found Eve between her legs again licking her clean down there. Akali stirred weakly. Words wouldn’t come to her oddly sore throat, but that was soothed away when Eve began feeding her some water.</p><p>“Ya really surprised me there, ‘kali. For a gal who’s usually drier than the desert, you made a gigantic mess. It was pretty hot though, ehe~”</p><p>Eve fed her a little more water. “Guess that really dehydrated ya a lot though. Poor ‘kali.”</p><p>“I… didn’t know girls could even do that. Did you? Can you?”</p><p>“What, squirt? Yes, we can cum just like guys. And yea, I can. Quite a bit actually, in the right situation.”</p><p>“Even… more than I just did?”</p><p>Eve shrugged. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Oh. Hmm…”</p><p>Akali’s voice was still a bit weak, but her body regained its strength pretty quickly. In just a moment, she turned the tables on Eve and had the demoness pinned to the bed. Eve squirmed a bit, sensing her impending predicament, but Akali was quite a bit stronger than her and wouldn’t let go. Eve raised an eyebrow, trying to play cool.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Getting revenge for making me cum like that. I’m gonna make you squirt.”</p><p>“And how do ya suppose you’re going to do that, hmm? I’m not like you. I can control myself.”</p><p>“Oh, really? You’re saying that, but look at how big you’ve gotten down there…”</p><p>Without even having to look, Akali trailed her hand down and put Eve’s clit between her fingers. It was so big she could even fit a couple around it. She didn’t move, just holding it between her fingers as Eve’s breath steadily quickened. Suddenly, the demoness seemed unusually shy.</p><p>“That’s, ah…”</p><p>“Your weak spot.”</p><p>Eve glowered at Akali, but that look was quickly replaced by unabashed pleasure when Akali actually started moving, jerking her clit like a tiny dick.</p><p>Eve’s voice was surprisingly tight. “Mmmnnnn, that… feels good, but… it’s not gonna be good enough.”</p><p>“Then how about this?”</p><p>
  <em>She was hitting a spot inside me earlier that felt realllly good. I bet she has one too, if I can just find it?</em>
</p><p>Akali put her other hand down and wiggled a couple fingers inside Eve. The demoness was <em>tight</em>, but she got it in and started probing around. Eve tried to grab Akali’s wrist, but once again, the ninja was a lot stronger and wasn’t deterred in the slightest.</p><p>This time, it was Akali’s turn to smirk. “Oooh you really are desperate, aren’t you?”</p><p>Without missing a beat, she dipped her head down and planted a slow trail of kisses all the way down Eve’s tummy, then on her smooth pubic mound, then stopping as she reached even lower.</p><p>Up close, she stared at Eve’s clit, still a bit shocked at just how big it was, watching as it throbbed and pulsed as if it had its own mind. She gave it a little kiss – Eve twitched at that – then took it between her lips. She sucked on it, flicked it up and down with her tongue, alternating between using more force and just teasing it a little. When she nipped it with her teeth, Eve actually cried aloud. At that sound, Akali looked up and found the demoness blushing quite heavily, the shock having actually reached her eyes.</p><p>“That sensitive?” Akali smiled cheekily. It wasn’t like she didn’t know that Eve was stiff as steel down there.</p><p>“Akali…” Eve’s voice was a little tight, her usual seamless control finally breaking.</p><p>The ninja didn’t respond and went back to work. When she put her fingers inside Eve again while simultaneously eating her out, the demoness’s back arched way up. She gripped her bedsheets, hard, and her eyes rolled up.</p><p>“Ah, Akaliiiiiii~!” Eve’s voice suddenly jumped up, none of its usual composure present.</p><p>Of course, she got ignored entirely as the ninja finally found the spot inside the other girl, where it seemed more like ridges amidst the smooth, clenching walls of Eve’s pussy. She worked her fingers into it and Eve thrashed in response, her clit pulsing even harder.</p><p>“Mmmm! Akaliii if you keep doing thatttttt, I’m gonnnna… squirrtttttt..!”</p><p>She did exactly that. Akali felt her fingers pushed out and following it came a hot rush of girl jizz. It was a lot thicker and whiter than her own, a steaming spray of cum that was sweet and musky, much more than she could possibly swallow. It dribbled out of her mouth down all over her naked body, and as Eve squirted again, Akali drew back, letting it gush all over her face. Not satisfied with her result, she used her fingers, stroking Eve’s madly throbbing clit. The demoness squirted again and again, each time a fountain of quim ejecting itself from her as she basically bathed Akali in her cum.</p><p>And as usual, accompanying Eve’s insane orgasm was basically an ocean of pheromones, saturating her room as surely as her cum was and quickly working their way into Akali’s senses as well. The ninja put her free hand down toward herself. Basically covered in the aphrodisiac that was Eve’s cum, she came in mere moments, clenching down around her fingers as Eve continued to spray her. She moaned together with Eve as her orgasm overwhelmed her.</p><p>Eventually, though, the demoness’s body wrang itself dry. Having lost total control of herself, she was left thrashing on the bed until Akali was conscious enough to get on top of her again and pin her twitching limbs down. Still heaving and panting hard, the ninja nonetheless grinned victoriously at the expression on Eve’s face. The demoness’s tongue was hanging partially out, her eyes rolled back and every muscle in her body totally slack. She was limp and laying in a pool of a mixture of their cum, only weakly responsive as Akali touched her cheek.</p><p>Remembering what Eve had done for her earlier, Akali grabbed the nearby water bottle and lifted Eve’s head a little. Evelynn drank thirstily, all her body fluids having been ejected out all over herself now.</p><p>She drained the rest of it, pushed Akali’s hand away, and glared.</p><p>“That was mean. Ya actually made me lose control of myself.”</p><p>It was Akali’s turn to play dumb. “Oh, did I? Not like I was returning the favor from before, nuh uh. Oooooo, is miss little demoness of lust actually embarrassed for once?”</p><p>Eve was beet red, looking quite flustered. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be making <em>you </em>cum like that, silly girl. I don’t usually let people turn the tables on me. This usually doesn’t happen…”</p><p>Akali smooched Eve on the lips. “But you let me do it. You do like me.”</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t lying when I said you were my favorite… it’s not like anyone could make me cum like that. As unskilled as you are.”</p><p>“Unskilled? Who’s the one who sprayed out half her body’s water content just now?”</p><p>“That’s only because I like you! And only because you took advantage of me using my clit like that.” Eve muttered under her breath. “I don’t let just anyone see my clit dick.”</p><p>Akali’s only response was to kiss Eve again. There was the taste of Eve’s cum still everywhere, the saltiness of it now gone and leaving behind just a fleeting sweetness. They traded it between their tongues, playing gently for a bit. The demoness was still glowering slightly at her when they broke the kiss.</p><p>“I guess I was successful in getting ya to finally open up and be honest, but sheesh. Taking advantage of a girl’s feelings like that… you’re naughtier than I thought, ‘kali.”</p><p>“I’m a girl too! And besides, you were the one who did that to me earlier. So now we’re even.”</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes, but the look on her face softened. She seemed a bit pleased? “I do like being in control, but in this case… it did feel good. Even if I feel like half my brain’s cum out in the process.”</p><p>“Same here. How’re you going to clean up all this mess anyway?”</p><p>“I have a waterproof thing under my sheet. I’ll do it later. But for now…” Eve grinned wickedly at Akali. “It’s time for round two.”</p><p>“Eh? Ah, Eve, wait- Eve~!”</p><p>❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎</p><p>In the dawning hours of the morning, by the time Eve’s room was saturated with the scent of sex and empty water bottles were strewn everywhere, they were finally a bit calmer and cuddling gently in a fresh pair of dry sheets.</p><p>Holding each other like that, Eve suddenly seemed small and delicate, coming up only to Akali’s shoulder where the demoness’s head was currently rested. Akali stroked Eve’s hair in the silence, feeling the warm breath come out onto her neck. It was warm and comfortable, especially with the unusually docile demoness in her arms like that. Half asleep, Akali felt her lips move of their own accord.</p><p>“Hey, Eve,” she murmured.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“So… I just wanted to say… thanks. For all that you’ve done for me. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“So formal, aren’t ya? But you’re welcome.”</p><p>Akali laughed softly. “I mean it though. But I was just wondering, ah…”</p><p>“Yes? Don’t be shy on me now, dear.”</p><p>“Mmmm, well, I don’t want to be awkward, but… what do you see us as?”</p><p>Eve shifted and looked up at Akali. Their eyes met. The demoness snorted and buried her head back in the ninja’s shoulder.</p><p>“Dating publicly is impossible, it’s against the rules. As for monogamy, I usually don’t. But if you really wanted-”</p><p>“Nah, that’s not necessary, I mean… like…”</p><p>“Ehehe, I get it. Now that ya feel a bit more free about your feelings, you wanna try things with Ahri and Kai’sa too. And you called me a horny biatch. Silly girl,” Eve chided sarcastically.</p><p>“I didn’t say that…” Akali broke off as Eve looked up again. “Okay fine. I’m a bit interested in it.”</p><p>“Well they’ll be happy to see ya out of your shell, that’s for sure. But for now, my cute little <em>girlfriend</em>, I’d rather keep ya to myself. Just for a few days, at least.”</p><p>“Your… girlfriend?” Akali’s heart soared. “Eve, I…”</p><p>“You’re my own personal toy now. My cute little slave. Better learn to enjoy it.” The demoness’s sarcasm was drier than ever. Or maybe she wasn’t being that sarcastic, it was hard to tell. “And better keep it a secret from the managers. And the fans.”</p><p>“Ah. Right. I’m sure we can manage.”</p><p>“We will.” Akali felt another kiss on her cheek, this one chaste and gentle. Eve’s voice was suddenly unusually tender. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”</p><p>It was just for a second. Of course in a moment, it flipped a switch and she was back to her usual bold self. “You belong to me now, so I’ll take verrrrrrry good care of ya. Once I rehydrate. We’ll be having lots more fun from now on…”</p><p>Akali smiled. “I look forward to it, my cute little girlfriend.”</p><p>Eve snorted, but secretly, she was smiling as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed! I might be writing more now (we'll see), so I might take some requests (both for lewds and not lewds) if anyone has any.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>